


Свои. Часть вторая

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Steve Parker' Deathwatch, apocrypha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: После неожиданной развязки предыдущей миссии истребительная команда "Коготь" получает следующее задание. Смогут ли они выполнить его и вернуться живыми после всего того, что им довелось пережить?********************************Часть первая: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8237986/chapters/18879166Большое спасибо героическому редактору KaiMalut за вычитку.





	1. Пролог

Удар пришелся вскользь: Соларион едва успел отпрянуть, и острый клюв ножа оставил на доспехах глубокую царапину. Следующий удар едва не достиг цели, затем еще и еще, вынуждая Ультрадесантника отступать все дальше и дальше, пока позади не оказалась стена. Изогнутое лезвие метило в горло, в самый стык шлема и доспеха — чтобы спустя мгновение вонзиться в металлическое покрытие стены.

Застрявший нож подарил пару спасительных мгновений, и Соларион, пнув противника в живот, нанес удар в горло и вонзил лезвие своего ножа между пластин металлической маски, закрывавшей лицо врага. Тварь тяжело рухнула на пол, и хлынувшая жидкость мало была похожа на кровь.

Движение совсем рядом Соларион скорее угадал, чем увидел: выдернув нож из морды валяющейся на полу туши, он отскочил назад — и лезвие топора, предназначенное для его головы, вонзилось в грудину раненного Ультрадесантником противника. Тот хрипло выдохнул, судорожно шевеля конечностями, словно силясь встать. Мутная жидкость теперь текла из обеих ран, и тварь заметно слабела.

Вторая, вооруженная топором, с трудом выдернула оружие из доспеха павшей твари и снова замахнулась. Соларион успел перехватить рукоять, и несколько мгновений десантник и тварь пытались пересилить друг друга. Соларион дернул древко на себя, и его противник по инерции подался вперед, резко получив преимущество — только чтобы напороться горлом на лезвие десантного ножа.

Тварь рванулась назад — и тут же мешком осела на пол, окатив Ультрадесантника жидкостью, заменявшей ей кровь.

— Можешь не благодарить, — фыркнул комлинк голосом Зида. Тот отряхнул когти, секунду назад оставившие противника Солариона без головы, и, развернувшись, схлестнулся с еще одним, подскочившим сзади.

— И не собирался, — буркнул Соларион, отскакивая, и, вскинув болтер, прицелился, выбирая момент. Зид увернулся от очередного удара, на один короткий миг убираясь с пути — и Соларион не задумываясь выстрелил. Голова твари взорвалась, обрызгав пол и оказавшегося рядом Призрака зеленоватой кашицей – видимо, так выглядели ее мозги.

— Эй, я не просил тебя портить мне веселье! — возмутился комлинк.

— Будем считать, что мы квиты, — бросил Соларион и, прицелившись, подстрелил еще одного врага.

Зал был достаточно просторным, но не настолько, чтобы в толчее боя можно было вести полноценную стрельбу, не боясь задеть кого-то из своих.

Меч, сверкающий в руках Карраса, сражающегося разом с троими противниками, словно распространял вокруг себя свет, окружая хозяина надежным щитом. Лица Карраса Соларион не видел, но мог представить себе его сосредоточенное выражение. Абсолютное единение священного оружия и его умелого владельца смотрелось великолепно; единый организм, сеющий смерть вокруг себя, не знающий пощады — столь одухотворяющее зрелище не только внушало страх противнику, но и придавало сил остальной команде.

Подстрелив тварь, подскочившую к Каррасу сзади, Соларион отшатнулся вбок, уходя от очередного удара, и всадил болт в уродливую морду практически в упор — и почти сразу же его бок обожгло холодом. Ультрадесантник обернулся, попытавшись ударить оказавшегося рядом противника ножом, но тело почему-то резко потеряло скорость, ноги перестали держать, и Соларион с трудом опустился на одно колено.

Лед, обжигавший бок, сменился такой же обжигающей болью. Соларион стиснул зубы, касаясь пострадавшего бока рукой, и, посмотрев на пальцы, обнаружил на латной перчатке кровь.

Кажется, оказавшийся рядом Зид что-то крикнул — но Соларион уже не расслышал. Он успел запомнить, как ударился лицом обо что-то твердое, а потом боль резко исчезла, забрав вместе с собой свет и звуки.

Нет. Нет, так быть не должно.

Соларион изо всех сил напряг все мышцы — боль от ран исчезла, и, подобравшись, он с усилием поднял голову.

Вокруг было сумрачно и тихо. Пол был залит кровью – почему-то красной, - и бурой полупрозрачной «кровью» противника.

Соларион повернулся, увидев рядом с собой Фосса. Тот, стащив шлем, смотрел на Ультрадесантника растерянным взглядом.

— Эй, я в порядке, — буркнул Соларион, но Фосс его как будто не услышал.

Оглядевшись, Соларион увидел и остальных — подошедшего Зида, непривычно нахмурившегося; Раута, чье лицо было скрыто под шлемом, и Карраса, опустившегося на колено. Каррас, смотрящий куда-то чуть ниже Солариона, вздрогнул и, растерянно нахмурившись, поднял взгляд прямо на него.

Соларион поднялся на ноги, и никто, кроме Карраса, словно не увидел этого.

— В чем дело? — спросил он — и понял, что боится услышать ответ.

Каррас поднял на него глаза. Соларион, посмотрев на остальных, опустил взгляд, пытаясь понять, куда они смотрят.

И увидел собственное тело, лежащее на полу.

— Альфа? — негромко позвал Соларион. — Что произошло?

Каррас помрачнел и снова перевел взгляд на лежащее у его ног тело.

— Ты погиб, Игнацио.


	2. Chapter 2

Первым, на что обратил внимание Каррас, открыв двери, был легкий, обволакивающий запах благовоний. Оглядевшись, он обнаружил источник запаха — тонкую зеленоватую палочку, тлеющую на подставке.

В остальном просторный кабинет, тонущий в уютном полумраке, был обставлен просто, но со вкусом, разительно отличаясь от того помещения, в котором несколько недель назад довелось побывать Каррасу. Никаких опознавательных знаков, никаких реликвий или оружия, по которым можно было бы определить орден владельца, — только необходимый минимум мебели, подходящей для астартес, и стеллажи с книгами.

— Рад видеть тебя, кодиций, — раздалось сбоку, и Каррас, повернувшись на голос, наконец-то увидел хозяина. Варий Аэшкер, одетый в простую тунику и шаровары, обнаружился у стены, хлопочущий над чем-то.

— Вы звали меня, эпистолярий, — Каррас кивнул, хотя стоящий к нему спиной Варий не мог это увидеть.

— Да, — откликнулся тот. — Располагайся.

Он гостеприимно махнул рукой, и Каррас прошел вглубь комнаты, которую, поразмыслив, решил считать гостиной. На рабочий кабинет она была похожа меньше — и еще меньше она была похожа на покои десантника. Библиарии всегда стояли особняком, но даже они не обустраивались с таким комфортом. Уютные диваны и примостившийся между ними низкий стеклянный столик, висящие на стенах маски, вырезанные из неизвестного Каррасу дерева, загадочно темнеющие в сумраке, — гостиная Аэшкера больше напоминала гостиную какого-нибудь высокопоставленного смертного.

Расположившись на одном из диванов, Каррас наконец смог увидеть, чем занят эпистолярий: на стойке, вытянувшейся вдоль стены, разместился ящик с раскаленными камнями, на которых пристроился металлический чайник, украшенный чеканкой. Аэшкер размешивал кипящее в нем варево длинной и тонкой ложкой и наконец, сочтя его готовым, разлил варево по аккуратным глиняным чашкам, стоявшим на таких же блюдцах, и отнес их к столику. Приглашающе поставив одну из чашек перед Каррасом, он поудобнее перехватил вторую и устроился на диване напротив.

— Угощайся, — проговорил Варий.

— Благодарю. — Каррас аккуратно взял нагревшуюся чашку. Глина приятно грела ладони, а варево пахло сложной смесью трав и каких-то цветов.

— Унаэри, — сообщил Аэшкер. — К нему обычно не подают сладости, чтобы не перебивать вкус.

Каррас отхлебнул горячего напитка, прислушиваясь к послевкусию. Травы окончательно сменились цветами.

— Пожалуй, это правильно, — согласился он. — Вы хотели поговорить, эпистолярий?

— Скорее, послушать тебя, кодиций. Я хочу услышать о том, как прошла операция.

— Я уже отправил отчет о ней, — Каррас помрачнел. Унаэри в чашке начал горчить.

— Я его видел, — Аэшкер покачал головой. — Но сухие сводки меня мало интересуют, Лиандро.

— Вот как, — Каррас невесело усмехнулся и отхлебнул еще, — тогда о чем вы хотите узнать?

— Обо всем. Это правда, что во время выполнения задания вы потеряли брата Игнацио Солариона?

— Да, — ответил Каррас, помолчав. — Он был убит. С чего мне начать, эпистолярий?

— Начни сначала.

 Каррас посмотрел в чашку. Его отражение в полумраке казалось размытым белым пятном с двумя провалами глаз цвета запекшейся крови.

— Хорошо, — наконец проговорил он.

 

***

 

Космос, раскинувшийся за бронестеклами обзорных окон, казался черной тканью, расшитой блестящей нитью. На абсолютно черном полотне то гасли, то набирали силу миллионы сверкающих точек. А если долго всматриваться, то становилось видно, что многие точки перемещаются, а некоторые гаснут, чтобы уже не вспыхнуть. Примерно так же с орбиты смотрелись города, в которых кипела жизнь.

Каррас привык считать космос чем-то вроде живого организма, имеющего собственный разум. Из этой сложной и запутанной схемы нельзя было извлечь один элемент, чтобы это не отразилось на других. Но и вместить в эту схему что-либо извне также нельзя.

Иногда Каррасу становилось интересно, как бы выглядел тот Империум, который хотел построить возлюбленный всеми Бог-Император, в котором бы жили люди и только люди, не подвергаясь атакам агрессивных ксеносов. Империум, позабывший об орках и не знающий о тиранидах.

Нашлось бы в таком Империуме место для астартес? И какая функция была бы отведена для них?

Призраки Смерти вели нескончаемую войну против врага, которого нельзя победить и уничтожить. Отражение бесконечных атак стало для них целью существования. Превратились бы остальные ордена в отряды, охраняющие границы рая, или бы их и вовсе не стало?

Когда-то давно, когда Каррас был еще совсем юным, Афион Кордат познакомил его с религиями древности. Кордат говорил, что все современные культы — те, что должны быть уничтожены, и те, что так или иначе разрешены, — берут начало в те времена, когда дикие люди, недалеко ушедшие от животных, считали духами и богами все окружающие их явления — огонь, туман, дождь… В одном из таких культов ворота Эдема, рая для тех, кто провел свою жизнь по определенным правилам, охранял суровый ангел с огненным мечом.

Может быть, ангелов смерти Бога-Императора ждала бы такая же судьба вечных привратников у ворот в человеческий рай.

— Я почему-то так и подумал, что найду тебя здесь, — раздался сзади веселый голос, заставивший Карраса отвлечься от пространных мыслей о судьбе космического десанта и обернуться.

— Отсюда открывается прекрасный вид, — продолжил Зифер Зид, подходя ближе. — Отличное место для тех, кто предпочитает уединиться и думать о чем-нибудь грустном.

— С чего ты взял, что я думаю о чем-то грустном? — Каррас вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Зид выразительно показал два пальца.

— На это есть две причины. Первая — это выражение твоего лица, вторая — это то дерьмо, в котором мы оказались по самые уши.

— Мне казалось, что наша миссия, которую вполне можно назвать операцией по зачистке, должна тебя обрадовать, Призрак, — Каррас усмехнулся и снова перевел взгляд на россыпь звезд за окном.

— Мне тоже так казалось до определенного момента, и теперь, признаться, я испытываю странные чувства. Сигма так долго нас обманывал, что я отвык ему верить, знаешь? Так что я бы и рад обрадоваться, Грамотей, честное слово. Да вот что-то мне не радуется.

— Я отлично понимаю тебя.

— Тогда почему ты согласился?

Каррас обернулся, глядя в черные глаза Гвардейца Ворона. В обзорной галерее «Новии Майорис» было сумрачно, и только падающий от люм-полосок мертвенный голубоватый свет не позволял ей утонуть в окончательной темноте. При таком освещении бледная кожа Зида приобрела сияющий голубоватый оттенок, делая его прозвище как нельзя более подходящим.

— А у меня был выбор? Сигма говорит: пойди и сделай — мы отвечаем: есть, сэр. В конце концов, мы все давали клятву.

— Мы давали клятву служить Караулу, а не мутному хрену из Инквизиции.

— Мы давали клятву служить Караулу, Караул отдал приказ перейти под командование, как ты выразился, «мутного хрена». В конце концов, я полагаю, Сигма знает, что делает.

— Да неужели? — издевательски протянул Зид.

— Полагаю, да. Мы слишком нужны ему. Куда нужнее, чем он нам, сказать по правде.

— Все, что он делает, доказывает обратное. И да, если ты спросишь сейчас меня — мне это надоело. Я представлял свою службу в Карауле совсем не так.

— Я тоже. Но выбора нам здесь не дают. Меня трижды поставили перед фактом: я буду служить под началом Инквизитора, я буду командиром группы, и в моей группе будет Игнацио Соларион. Такое положение дел мало устраивает и меня, и его, но все, что мы оба можем, — это смириться и научиться работать в созданных условиях.

— Единственное, что не устраивает Пророка — это то, что командиром стал не он, — резко ответил Зид.

— Призрак, что у вас произошло? — спросил Каррас. — Вы после этой, с позволения сказать, тренировки в сенсориуме на «Неварре» сами на себя не похожи. Того и гляди поубиваете друг друга.

— Между нами все как обычно, — отмахнулся Зид. — Я не нравлюсь ему, он не нравится мне. Впрочем, ты можешь спросить его сам, может, ему что-то особенное нужно.

— Я спрошу, — кивнул Каррас. — А теперь скажи мне, ты пришел, просто потому что соскучился, или у тебя есть конкретные вопросы?

— А разве я не могу совмещать приятное с полезным? — хмыкнул Зид — и тут же снова нахмурился. Видеть таким серьезным того, кто и перед стаей генокрадов умудрялся отпускать шуточки, было непривычно и неприятно.

— Но раз уж ты спросил, — продолжил Зид, — то единственный вопрос, на который я действительно хочу получить ответ — сколько еще это будет продолжаться, Грамотей? Сколько еще раз Сигме надо втоптать нас в грязь, чтобы он наконец-то успокоился и нашел себе другую игрушку? Это только нам так везет, или он со всеми своими группами так обращается? Срок службы в Карауле Смерти не регламентирован — так это что же, ближайшую вечность мы так и проведем, выполняя самую грязную работу и каждый раз получая в ответ «узнаете потом», а то и «вам не надо об этом знать»?

Призрак шумно выдохнул и отвернулся к обзорному окну.

— А что ты предлагаешь? Прийти к нему и сказать, мол, извини, приятель, мы тут с моей истребительной командой посовещались и решили, что уходим искать себе другого инквизитора? — спросил Каррас, подражая язвительной манере Зида.

— Будь командиром я, я бы так и сказал, — не смутился тот. — Но, раз уж командир ты, то я спрашиваю тебя, Грамотей — чего еще и сколько необходимо, чтобы твое терпение лопнуло?

Каррас хмуро посмотрел на мерцающие за окном звезды.

_Репутация ордена в твоих руках, мой хаджар. Не запятнай ее. Служи хорошо. Заслужи уважение тех, кто будет окружать тебя. Покажи на своём примере мощь и характер Призраков Смерти._

Ясный и глубокий голос Афиона Кордата всплыл в памяти Карраса так ярко, словно хадит снова стоял рядом с ним.

_Я не могу сейчас поделиться с тобой другими деталями, не закрыв те линии будущего, которые нам нужно сохранять открытыми, мой хаджар, но наступит момент, когда амбиции Сигмы и чаяния нашего ордена сойдутся. По важности с этим не сравнится ничто._

— Извини, Призрак. Есть вещи, о которых я не стану говорить.

— Потому что не можешь — или потому что не хочешь? — спросил Зид, оборачиваясь.

— Я не могу. Просто поверь мне на слово, что так надо. Поэтому я не могу обещать тебе разговора ни с Сигмой, ни с советом Караула. Все, чего я прошу — это довериться мне. А я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы оправдать ваше доверие.

— Как у вас, библиариев, все сложно… — Зид поморщился, но тут же фыркнул и похлопал Карраса по плечу. — Что ж, я-то тебе верю. В конце концов, ты не такой уж и плохой командир, как бы Пророку ни хотелось доказать обратное.

— Спасибо, — растерянно кивнул Каррас.

— Не уходи в медитацию глубоко, скоро время вечерней трапезы, — проговорил Зид напоследок и, развернувшись, направился прочь. Он скрылся в тенях, и его тихие шаги скоро смолкли. Каррас, проводив его взглядом, снова отвернулся к окну.

«Тренировка» в сенсориуме подкосила их всех. Между ними произошло слишком много, чтобы так легко смириться с тем, что всего этого не существовало на самом деле. Те слова, что были сказаны друг другу, — разве можно легко забыть о них, списав их на излишне глубокое погружение в виртуальный мир?

Три года прошло с тех пор, как их объединили в одну истребительную команду. Они изучили друг друга, привыкли друг к другу и считают, что знают друг о друге все — по крайней мере, то, что нужно знать, чтобы полагаться друг на друга в бою. У них образовались четкие симпатии и антипатии внутри команды. И антипатий, похоже, больше. Взаимное доверие, взаимная неприязнь, подозрения и привязанности — все это было вынесено наружу, вытащено на свет, обнажено на глазах у остальных — зачем? Чтобы они сами увидели свои ошибки и слабости, или чтобы их смог увидеть кто-то другой?

Взаимная неприязнь между Зидом и Соларионом постепенно набирала обороты, переходя в открытую конфронтацию. Рано или поздно скопившееся между ними напряжение должно было рвануть. И Каррас — как и все остальные — был уверен, что там, на Каллае, на продуваемой ветром скале, была высшая точка.

А потом оказалось, что не было никакого Каллая, не было никакой кульминации — а разговор… был?

Пророк и Призрак были слишком дезориентированы и слишком горды для того, чтобы кто-то из них первым простил другого. На стороне Солариона, воплощающего в этом споре разум, была сухая логика: одержимый командир представляет угрозу. На стороне куда более эмоционального Зида — крепкая дружба и такое же доверие: если командир справлялся раньше, почему не справится теперь?

Каждый понимал, что может оказаться следующим, кого разум сочтет необходимой жертвой. Каждый понимал, что одержавшие верх эмоции могут заставить всю команду совершить роковую ошибку, не убив вовремя.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул, прижимаясь лбом к холодному бронестеклу.

_В твоих боевых братьях — твоя сила, хаджар._

Как они пойдут в следующий бой, не доверяя друг другу?

Возможно, в чем-то Соларион прав. Каррас — паршивый командир, не способный навести порядок в собственной группе. Разве что взломать их разумы и заставить доверять друг другу силой.

А самое скверное — он уже почти морально готов это сделать. Готов замкнуть их всех на себя, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что они станут полагаться друг на друга. А это значит, что он и сам не доверяет им.

Они провалили тест на сработанность — и что ждет их впереди? Необходимая обработка или перераспределение?

Каррас отстранился от стекла и, развернувшись, зашагал по галерее к выходу.

Нет уж. Это его команда. И если для того, чтобы доказать Сигме, что они действительно лучшие, придется вывернуться наизнанку — значит, Лиандро Каррас, первый кодиций из ордена Призраков Смерти, это сделает.

 

Каррас пришел в трапезную последним: остальная команда уже собралась там, молча расправляясь со своими порциями каши. Трапезная на борту «Новии Майорис» была куда меньше, чем на «Святой Неварре», и, на взгляд Карраса — куда уютнее. Подойдя к общему столу, он сел на свободное место рядом с Соларионом, украдкой наблюдая за остальными.

«Новия Майорис», на борт которой «Коготь» был доставлен со «Святой Неварры» через двое суток после тренировки в сенсориуме, была легким транспортным кораблем, чем-то неуловимо похожим на «Адонай», в свое время доставивший Карраса на Дамарот. «Новия Майорис» должна была перевезти истребительную команду «Коготь» к месту их следующего задания. Сектор, в который направлялась «Новия», был занят орками: согласно имеющейся информации, зеленокожие не просто оккупировали несколько планет — они захватили расположенную в секторе космическую станцию. Они не стали уничтожать и разбирать ее — станция работала исправно, выполняя свои функции, в том числе и защиты сектора, делая невозможным полноценный разведывательный рейд. Задачей истребительной команды было проникновение на станцию и использование аварийной системы контроля станции: разработанные Адептус Механикус устройства должны были запустить процесс перепрограммирования систем управления. Успешная установка кодирующих устройств могла предоставить «Когтю» возможность получить доступ к управлению системами жизнеобеспечения и уничтожить всех находящихся на станции орков. Осторожность и небывалая сообразительность зеленокожих, освоивших управление защитными системами сделали миссию «Когтя» похожей на предыдущую, но неизвестно было, насколько опасен противник — смог ли вожак орков собрать аналог машины Бальтазога Дурнокрова, или же имел какие-то другие способности.

Разговор с эпистолярием Аэшкером, состоявшийся на борту «Неварры», не дал ровным счетом ничего: тот расспросил Карраса о впечатлениях от виртуальной миссии, в частности — об ощущениях от поискового импульса, подтвердил, что Каллай был своего рода тестом на сработанность команды, и на этом они с Каррасом распрощались.

— Интересно, как там Хирон? — внезапно сказал Зид, заставив остальных поднять глаза. — Честно говоря, я начинаю скучать по нашему старику.

— Думаю, он по нам тоже, — пробасил Омни, разламывая пополам зерновую галетку. — Но, думаю, он и сам понимает, что ему тут делать нечего. Будучи дредноутом, очень трудно действовать скрытно.

— Зато его куда проще подключить к сенсориуму, — протянул Зид. — Или Сигму интересует непосредственно наша сработанность?

— Или просто он тестировал Хирона другим способом. Призрак, не заводись, — Омни успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу. — Следующая миссия, по крайней мере, больше похожа на то, к чему мы привыкли.

— Следующий уровень сложности? — выразительно обернулся Зид. — После того как мы с грехом пополам прошли предыдущий.

— Призрак… — Омни нахмурился.

— Что? У тебя есть неопровержимые доказательства, что следующая миссия не окажется таким же веселым сном? Или — что мы вообще проснулись, а не до сих пор торчим в этом проклятом втором апотекарионе. Если он вообще существует… — нахмурился он. — Я чувствую себя, как гребаный герой гребаной книги, за которого уже продумали всего его мысли, чувства и решения.

— Успокойся, Гвардеец Ворона, — сухо проговорил Соларион. — У каждого действия должен быть смысл. И если мы провели одну тренировку — зачем проводить еще одну?

— Зато это здорово повышает реалистичность ситуации, — Зид пожал плечами. — Ты не видишь смысла, Пророк — и поэтому уверен, что все вокруг тебя — настоящее. Это позволяет тебя использовать. 

— Или я просто умею отделять тренировки от реальных боев.

— Вот как? — бледные губы Зида растянулись в холодной улыбке. — Значит, твои поступки на этом проклятом Каллае продиктованы именно этим твоим умением, а?

— Мои поступки на Каллае были продиктованы здравым смыслом и чувством долга, — отчеканил Соларион.

— Чувством долга? — мурлыкнул Зид.

— Призрак, уймись, — негромко попросил Омни.

— Уняться, значит? — угрожающе-ласково поинтересовался тот. — А если в следующий раз Сигма попросит у нас проползти на брюхе весь его кораблик, одетыми в перья и распевая при этом литании, — что возьмет верх, здравый смысл или чувство долга? А, Пророк? — повернулся он. — Что бы сказало твое командование, если бы знало, что отправляет лучшего из лучших в Караул для того, чтобы развлекать Инквизитора?

Соларион с лязгом уронил ложку на стол и, подскочив на ноги, сгреб Зида за грудки, заставляя встать. Зид сжал его руки, глядя ему в глаза.

— У кого-то взыграла зависть? — прорычал Соларион. — Я — лучший из своего ордена и был лучшим до того, как меня приняли в ряды десанта! А ты? С какой помойки тебя забрали в орден?

— Если ты лучший, — прошипел Зид, — почему командиром назначили не тебя?

— Прекрати, Призрак! — велел Каррас, поднимаясь.

— Ты спросил, что случилось, Грамотей, — протянул Зид, оборачиваясь. — Ты хочешь знать? Там, на этом варпом поиметом Каллае, я видел, как он убил тебя.

— Что? — Каррас растерянно переглянулся с не менее ошарашенным Омни.

В памяти сразу всплыл промозглый ветер, птичьи крики над обрывом и напряжение, которое не давало дышать.

_Теперь осталось понять, кого из двоих мне придется пристрелить — Раута, покушающегося на командира, или самого командира, одержимого демонами._

— Призрак, — негромко позвал Каррас, — ты уверен в своих словах?

— Абсолютно, — рыкнул тот.

— Ты считаешь, что я похож на того, кто может убить командира из-за неподтвержденных подозрений? — глухо поинтересовался Соларион.

— Ты третий год терпишь командира-библиария, Пророк. Не устал?

— От твоей дури я устал сильнее, Гвардеец Ворона! Похоже, пора ее из тебя выбивать!

— Попробуй, — огрызнулся Зид — и едва не ударил первым.

Не успел: мощные руки Фосса сгребли его и оттащили прочь, с трудом вырвав из крепкого захвата Солариона. Сам Ультрадесантник дернулся было следом и взрыкнул, когда Каррас вывернул ему руку.

— Прекратить немедленно! — рявкнул тот, заставляя Солариона отстраниться. — Разойдитесь! Зид, сядь и выдохни! И доешь кашу, наконец, — добавил Каррас уже спокойнее. — Соларион, я могу на тебя рассчитывать, или мне придется привязать тебя к стулу?

— Это зависит не от меня, — Соларион метнул гневный взгляд на Зида. Тот, обманчиво расслабленный, замер, но по вздутым буграм напряженных мышц Омни было заметно, что Зид не двигается не потому, что уже успокоился.

— Реагировать на его выпады или нет — это исключительно твой выбор, — проговорил Каррас, отпуская Ультрадесантника. Тот, шумно выдохнув, опустился на стул. Омни потянул Зида за локти, заставляя сесть, и положил руки ему на плечи, то ли приобнимая, то ли удерживая.

— Успокоились? — спросил Каррас, окидывая команду взглядом. Дольше остальных его взгляд задержался на спокойно сидевшем все это время Рауте, молча наблюдавшем за перепалкой. Затем Каррас повернулся к Зиду.

— Значит, ты видел, как он меня пристрелил?

— Именно так. И поэтому я не совсем понимаю, почему ты простил его.

— Потому что в моем, кхм, сне мы выполнили задание и вернулись. И еще вывезли оттуда двести человек гражданских, — проговорил Каррас.

Зид поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

— В моем мы провалили задание, — хмуро проговорил Соларион. — Хотя вернулись полным составом.

— Тебе повезло, — пробасил Омни. — У меня вы погибли все. Ну, за исключением Хирона.

— Ты не говорил об этом, — растерянно обернулся Зид.

— А ты не спрашивал, бледнолицый, — добродушно усмехнулся Фосс, потрепав его по волосам.

Над столом повисла тягостная пауза.

— Раут? — первым нарушил молчание Каррас, поворачиваясь. — Что видел ты?

— Это имеет значение? — проскрипел Экзорцист.

— Имеет, — с нажимом ответил Каррас. — По крайней мере, для меня. Я знаю о том, как ты относишься ко мне, но, хочешь ты или нет, мы — твоя команда, пока ты не получишь других распоряжений.

Раут молча отправил в рот ложку каши. Каррас уже собрался было отдать прямой приказ, но Экзорцист снова поднял взгляд.

— Порой наши желания и цели совпадают настолько, что мы не знаем, что было причиной, а что следствием, — проговорил он.

— Но порой они расходятся так, словно были рождены не нами, — закончил цитату Каррас. — «Эадхеах молящий», стих четырнадцатый. Я понял тебя, Раут.

— Я боюсь этих людей, они разговаривают цитатами, — негромко пробормотал Зид.

— Я не хочу показаться навязчивым, Фосс, — продолжил Каррас, — но, я так понимаю, то, что ты увидел там — это то, чего ты боишься больше всего?

— Пожалуй, что так, — откликнулся Омни, не спеша убирать широкие ладони с плеч Гвардейца Ворона.

— Я с трудом преодолел собственную одержимость и с таким же трудом собрал команду обратно, — Каррас нахмурился. — Соларион вернулся с позором. Призрак? — перевел он взгляд на Зида, и тот отвел глаза.

— Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но все это путешествие оставило мне сувенир, — он выразительно провел пальцем по щеке.

— Каждый из нас столкнулся с собственным страхом, — Каррас опустился на стул и устало потер лоб. — Полагаю, Хирон этой проверки избежал. Он свой самый большой страх уже пережил — наяву. Однако то, что могло бы сплотить нас сильнее, только сильнее рассорило, — добавил он. — То, чего я добивался три года, Сигма легко сломал — а значит, оно было слишком хрупким. Значит, будем работать дальше, — мрачно заключил он и, подняв глаза на Зида, негромко спросил:

— Призрак, тебе не кажется, что ты был не совсем прав?

Зид раздраженно вздохнул и протянул Солариону руку. Тот молча пожал его запястье.


	3. Chapter 3

Говоря откровенно, Каррас рассчитывал, что напряжение в команде спадет после того, как все вопросы будут прояснены. Но чем ближе к захваченному субсектору подходила «Новия Майорис», тем сильнее оно становилось. Шутки Зида становились более колкими и злыми, хмурился обычно спокойный Фосс, а Соларион начал цепляться даже к самым незначительным мелочам. Несколько раз Призрак и Омни, обычно не расстающиеся, поцапались даже промеж себя, но быстро помирились сами, и Каррас был избавлен от необходимости вмешиваться. 

«Новия Майорис» не спешила уходить в варп-прыжок: по словам Каттеи Котты, капитана корабля, в варпе было слишком неспокойно. Хор астропатов по-прежнему обеспечивал бесперебойную связь, но полный переход в Имматериум был слишком опасен.

— У меня приказ доставить вас к месту назначения, милорд, — со всем возможным почтением ответила капитан, когда Каррас задал ей вопрос, — и я исполню его. Если мы будем двигаться обычным путем, то шанс напороться на вражеские отряды достаточно велик, но это в любом случае будет безопаснее, чем уходить в прыжок, когда в варпе настолько неспокойно. Полагаю, вы сами чувствуете это, милорд, — добавила она, помолчав.

Каррас кивнул. Он слышал на краю сознания пение и разговоры, различимые, когда вокруг повисала тишина, и от нескончаемого потока слов начинали едва заметно ныть виски. Постоянная тупая боль не давала расслабиться, а мантры приносили только временное облегчение.

Чем ближе становилась конечная цель, тем больше Каррас думал о том, сможет ли он использовать свои способности во время выполнения операции. При этих мыслям на ум приходило Птичье ущелье. Тогда цена оправдывала результат.

А что ждет их здесь? К этому их готовили — или же к чему-то еще?

Силы Бальтазога Дурнокрова хватало на многое. Может ли статься, что тот, кто ждет «Коготь» на орбитальной станции, способен контролировать разум астартес?

Каррас был более чем уверен, что задание было не таким, каким его описывали, и не сомневался, что остальные чувствуют то же самое. Конечно, это сказывалось на напряжении в команде, но лишний раз эту тему каждый из «Когтей» старался не поднимать.

И так было тошно.

Сосредоточиться на ощущениях и прислушаться к голосу интуиции Каррас не мог: неспокойные варп-потоки создавали столь напряженный фон, что понять, где в нем настоящая опасность, а где — лишь ее отголоски, было почти невозможно. Каррас вспоминал все, чему учили его в ордене, но так и не нашел ничего, что могло бы помочь.

Наконец, когда до входа захваченный субсектор оставалось около десяти часов, Каррас отправил свою команду как следует отдохнуть перед операцией.

Устроившись на койке в своей каюте, он и сам тщетно попытался заснуть, стараясь не обращать внимания на пение где-то вдалеке. Звук шел откуда-то из-за стены, но стоило прислушаться к нему, и пение начинало доноситься со всех сторон. Мантры смогли заглушить его, и на место усталости и раздражения пришли размышления.

Не мог ли их потенциальный противник сам устроить что-то подобное? Если один орк смог что-то создать — где гарантия, что другие не смогут это повторить? Кто-то объяснил им, как это создать и модифицировать.

Если только их противниками действительно были орки, а не кто-то еще, воспользовавшийся удачным прикрытием.

Это больше похоже на правду.Каррас вспомнил о противниках на Каллае, и интуиция шевельнулась, словно подтверждая его догадку.

Хаос.

Рядом.

Близко.

Ждет.

Виски пронзило болью, и Каррас поморщился, растирая их. Боль, разогнанная пальцами, переползла в брови и в затылок. Каррас помассировал гудящую голову.

Его дар предвидения никогда особо не развивали, и хадит говорил, что Лиандро Каррас не настолько одарен способностью видеть будущее, чтобы стоило уделять ей много внимания. Слишком много работы нужно провести и слишком незначительный результат будет достигнут — к чему тратить время на бессмысленную работу, если можно сосредоточиться на том, что дано в полной мере?

«Или тебя не стали обучать этому, потому что есть вещи, которые ты не должен увидеть», — сказал тогда Марн Лохейн.

Хадит не мог лгать, подумалось Каррасу. Он всегда был честен со своим воспитанником.

Но не он ли тогда, когда его хаджар, умирая под обломками на Кьяро, увидел его послание, говорил о том, что не может рассказать всего?

Как бы там ни было, прямо сейчас ничего изменить нельзя. Все, что Каррас может почувствовать — обрывки и осколки будущего, и все, что в его силах — делать логические выводы на основе тех слов, на которые интуиция отреагировала сильнее.

Боль отступила, но сон так и не пришел. Каррас поворочался на койке и, наконец, снова открыв глаза, уставился в потолок.

Он пролежал так около десяти минут, пытаясь освободить разум от мыслей, прежде чем снова услышал голоса. В отличие от тех, что он слышал до этого, эти были ниже и говорили резче — обычной живой речью, а не монотонным и завывающим речитативом.

Один из них, низкий и глубокий, словно раскаты грома, слышащиеся издали, то и дело срывался на смех, второй, куда выше, что-то быстро и эмоционально говорил, порой неожиданно растягивая гласные звуки, из-за чего его речь казалась мурлыкающей.

Каррас помотал головой и снова попытался читать навязшую в зубах мантру, но голоса и не думали утихать. Наоборот, Каррас сообразил, что они доносятся с конкретной стороны.

Поднявшись с койки, он затянул потуже завязки шаровар и вышел в общий зал, соединяющий каюты, которые занимали члены истребительной команды «Коготь».

Неслышно ступая по темному залу, чувствуя под ногами холодное покрытие пола, Каррас пошел в ту сторону, откуда раздавались голоса, и тут же сообразил, что растягивающий гласные голос говорит с киаварским акцентом.

Дойдя до третьей по счету двери, ведущей в каюту, принадлежавшую, как он помнил, Максиммиону Фоссу, Каррас замер и прислушался.

— … они уже были морально готовы это сделать, как тут пришел капитан. Полагаю, выражение его лица можно не описывать, а?

— Могу себе представить! И что он сказал?

— Ну, он похвалил нашу изобретательность, сказал, что вообще-то на такие случаи надо носить с собой болтер, и честно предупредил, что в следующий раз отправит нас следом за этим сервитором.

Послышался смех, и почти сразу же — шиканье. Смех стал тише, превратившись в сдавленное фырканье.

— Я одного не понимаю: а почему никто не догадался хоть камень кинуть, что ли?

— Мы догадались! Но подумали, что у нас есть все шансы получить этот камень обратно…

Смех послышался снова: собеседники явно пытались не смеяться очень громко, но им это удавалось скверно.

— Похоже, не одни мы не спим, — наконец сообщил голос с акцентом. — Эй, кто бы там ни прятался за дверями, мы тебя заметили!

— Я не прячусь, — ответил Каррас, заходя в проем. В каюте было сумрачно, и почти полностью обнаженный Зид с его черными глазами выглядел самым настоящим привидением. Он сидел на койке, поджав колено и обхватив его руками. Сидящего рядом Фосса, одетого в темную тунику, почти невозможно было рассмотреть.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил Каррас.

— Боремся с бессонницей, — Зид улыбнулся так широко, что его улыбка была видна даже в темноте. — Присоединяйся. Я как раз собирался рассказать байку о высадке на Таниту-Восемь.

— Если я не помешаю, — Каррас пожал плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках стула. Зид одним движением вытянул ногу и подтащил ближе табурет. Каррас благодарно кивнул и устроился на нем.

— Знали бы, что ты не спишь, позвали бы тебя раньше, — проговорил Омни. — Дурная ночь.

— Вы не обязаны следить за моим сном, — отмахнулся Каррас. — Мой отдых — это моя личная проблема.

— Брось, Грамотей, для чего еще нужны друзья? — фыркнул Зид, устраиваясь на койке поудобнее. — Но ты можешь оказать нам ответную услугу, если вспомнишь какую-нибудь смешную байку.

— Я постараюсь, — Каррас усмехнулся.

 

***

 

—… Безусловно, если бы я знал, что ждет нас впереди, я бы предпочел, чтобы они как следует отдохнули, — Каррас отхлебнул еще унаэри.

— Ты отдал приказ, — проговорил Варий, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Своим приказом я выделил им время на отдых, но не обозначил способ расслабления, — Каррас улыбнулся в ответ. — Если общение помогало им расслабиться, то они вольны были заменить им сон. Порой я жалею, что мой дар предвидения — если только он у меня есть, — не стали развивать. Я бы сделал все, чтобы избежать некоторых вещей. Я все понимаю умом и знаю, что мой путь уже был предопределен и что я должен пройти по нему до конца ради своего ордена. Но я бы предпочел пройти по нему один, не втягивая в это остальную команду. Они не обязаны страдать ради моих целей и погибать за них, — он нахмурился.

— А если бы ты знал, что ждет тебя впереди, Лиандро, — ты бы согласился?

— На что?

— На все. Пройти этот путь, стать командиром, пожертвовать своей командой?

— Если бы я точно знал, к чему это в итоге приведет — пожалуй, что да. Цели командования всегда преобладают над целями отдельных подчиненных. Мои цели и чаяния важнее, чем цели моих братьев по команде; цели и чаяния моего командования важнее моих. Все, что могу я, — облегчить участь моих братьев, чтобы им проще было идти к чужой цели.

— Даже несмотря на ваши разногласия?

— Разногласия — неизбежная часть работы в команде, собранной из боевых братьев из разных орденов, — Каррас покачал головой. — Я отдавал себе отчет, что встречу в Карауле разных десантников и что ближайшие годы проведу среди них. Среди тех, кто дружен с Призраками Смерти, среди тех, кто нас ненавидит, — и все они будут разными. Никто из нас не виноват, что оказался настолько хорош, что попал к остальным таким же… кхм, «лучшим», несмотря на то, как он к ним относится. Игнацио Соларион был моим боевым братом, таким же членом моей команды, как и остальные. И я не должен был допустить его гибели так же, как не допустил гибели остальных. Это была моя вина, — хмуро проговорил он.

Варий мягко улыбнулся, шрамы на его щеках заставили нижние веки чуть приподняться, и это придало лицу эпистолярия немного лукавое выражение.

— Ты считаешь себя виноватым перед своей командой — и, в общем-то, справедливо. Ты готов отказаться от поста командира, Лиандро?

Каррас поднял голову, глядя в темные глаза Аэшкера. Варий легко выдержал его взгляд, улыбнувшись чуть шире.

— Это предложение или приказ? — спросил Каррас.

— Это не более чем праздное любопытство.

— Если Совет Караула, — последние два слова Каррас произнес с заметным нажимом, — решит, что меня необходимо снять с поста, и их аргументы окажутся действительно весомыми — я соглашусь с этим. Тогда и только тогда. «Коготь» — это моя команда. Мои братья. И я скорее погибну сам, чем подведу их.

— Я сказал им то же самое, — кивнул Варий и наконец отхлебнул из своей чашки.

— «Им»?

— Командованию, — Аэшкер допил унаэри и поставил чашку на стол. — Продолжай, кодиций. Я внимательно слушаю тебя.

 

***

 

До входа в субсектор, где располагалась захваченная орками орбитальная станция, оставалось не более трех часов. Защитные системы «Новии Майорис» работали на полную мощность — корабль был достаточно надежно скрыт от примитивных орочьих систем, но более серьезные сканеры вполне могли его обнаружить, и экипаж находился в полной боевой готовности.

Согласно полученным разведданным, в секторе было относительно спокойно. Захватив станцию, орки не стали продвигаться дальше и оккупировать соседние планеты.

Каррас стоял возле капитанского кресла, молча глядя на голокарту, парящую над проектором. На мостике «Новии Майорис» было тихо, и только мерный гул корабельных систем и периодический писк когитаторов нарушал эту тишину.

Молчала и сидящая в кресле капитан Котта. Голубоватый свет проектора превращал миниатюрную женщину в бронзовую статую: жесткие каштановые кудри, остриженные чуть выше плеч, были почти одного цвета со смуглой кожей, карие глаза были того же шоколадного оттенка, и темно-коричневая униформа капитана только добавляла сходства. Голубые блики от проектора окончательно превращали Каттею в памятник самой себе, и Каррас невольно задумался, на какой планете она могла бы родиться — сухая, резкая, словно статуэтка из дерева или обожженной глины.

— Вы позволите задать вам вопрос, милорд? — внезапно спросила она, и Каррас обернулся, отвлекаясь от созерцания проекции.

— К вашим услугам, капитан.

— Благодарю вас, — Каттея кивнула и сцепила пальцы, покрытые мелкими светлыми шрамами, в замок. — Возможно, мой вопрос покажется вам странным, однако скажите мне: что вы чувствуете?

— Простите?

— Что вы чувствуете сейчас, милорд? — повторила капитан.

Каррас прислушался к собственным ощущениям. За несколько последних дней он привык к постоянному напряжению, давившему на плечи. Это чувство было сродни тому, что испытывали экипажи и пассажиры кораблей, идущих через варп.

Но за все эти дни «Новия Майорис» так и не совершила ни одного варп-прыжка.

— Течения варпа неспокойны, капитан, — ответил Каррас, помолчав. — Но это не шторм.

— Это не шторм, — кивнула капитан, глядя на схему субсектора. — Наши астропаты и навигаторы улавливают напряжение, словно варп-потоки сгущаются. По крайней мере, именно так они описывают то, что происходит вокруг. Я командую этим кораблем уже много лет и перевезла множество пассажиров, включая космический десант. Но я не видела раньше такого.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Каррас раздумчиво. — Фон неспокойный, но он… как бы это назвать… стабильно неспокойный. Обычно подобное бывает в зонах, где располагаются крупные варп-аномалии или шторма, но ни одно из таких явлений не возникает незаметно. Мы бы уловили момент разлома или получили бы сообщение от кого-то, кто был рядом и зафиксировал это явление первым. Субсектор кишит орками, и здесь постоянно курсируют разведывательные зонды, сюда движется флот Имперской Гвардии — вряд ли бы никто не заметил того, что здесь происходит.

— Вы читаете мои мысли, милорд кодиций? — спросила капитан, и Каррас уловил в ее голосе едва заметную насмешку.

— Вовсе нет, — он улыбнулся в ответ уголком рта. — Я излагаю свою точку зрения в ответ на ваш вопрос, капитан.

— Значит, в этом мы сходимся, — Каттея кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от схемы субсектора.

Каррас прищурился, глядя на ровный танец голографических точек.

Знал ли Сигма о том, что здесь творится, или странные возмущения в варпе стали для него такой же неожиданностью? Или же он сознательно бросил истребительную команду сюда, чтобы проверить предел их возможностей?

Чем была тренировка на этом демонами проклятом Каллае — тестом на сработанность или моделью условий следующей миссии?

— У меня приказ доставить вас к местоположению вашей цели и забрать после выполнения задания, если вы выживете, — продолжила капитан Котта. — Однако с учетом сложившихся обстоятельств я не могу вам гарантировать, что мы сумеем добраться до станции. Скажите мне, милорд, вы располагаете какими-либо инструкциями на случай подобных обстоятельств?

— Нет, — хмуро ответил Каррас. — Все, что мы можем — это связаться с командованием и сообщить об изменении ситуации.

— Это будет нелегко, милорд. Хор наших астропатов пытается пробиться сквозь варп-потоки, но в данный момент ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом. Все, что мы можем — это вывести «Новию Майорис» из зоны возмущения, чтобы облегчить их работу, или отклониться от курса и направиться к ближайшей точке расположения армии или населенным пунктам, чтобы попытаться наладить прямую связь. В обоих случаях это с большей вероятностью означает провал вашего задания.

Каррас повернулся, глядя на маленькую женщину. Он чувствовал, как за сухостью в ее голосе прячется что-то еще.

— Капитан Котта, — проговорил Каррас, и женщина подняла голову, первый раз за разговор посмотрев ему в глаза, — вас что-то беспокоит. Вам известно о чем-то, чего не знаю я, или вы подозреваете, что я знаю о чем-то, что должны знать вы?

— Полагаю, бесполезно спрашивать вас, могу ли я быть с вами откровенной, милорд кодиций. Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы расценили мои слова как оскорбление.

— Это зависит от того, какими будут ваши слова, капитан.

— Милорд, — Каттея снова отвернулась, словно не желая долго рассматривать лицо стоящего перед ней мутанта, — я не знаю всех подробностей вашего задания, за исключением тех, что необходимы для выполнения моих задач. Но вы уверены, что источник аномалии находится _снаружи_ корабля?

Каррас перевел взгляд на голографическую карту. Эмоциональное напряжение разливалось в воздухе на борту «Новии Майорис» слишком ровным фоном, чтобы вычленить его конкретный источник, и уж точно Каррас не ощущал никаких посторонних эманаций при общении с командой.

В случае с Даррионом Раутом он и вовсе не ощущал ничего.

Ощущал ли напряжение сам Экзорцист?

Во всяком случае, если поведение остальных еще как-то изменялось по мере того, как сгущалось напряжение в эфире, то Раут оставался таким же молчаливым и нелюдимым, как и обычно. И его отношение к командиру ничуть не изменилось, по крайней мере, внешне, а что на самом деле творилось у него в голове, Каррас не знал и узнать не смог бы при всем желании.

— Я не знаю, что послужило причиной данной аномалии, капитан, — наконец проговорил Лиандро, — но я абсолютно уверен, что никто из моих братьев не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Мы не располагаем никакой информацией сверх того, что касается нашего задания. И если вы спросите меня, то я считаю целесообразным убраться отсюда и связаться с командованием.

Капитан кивнула.

— Я благодарю вас, милорд, — негромко проговорила она.

Каррас кивнул в ответ, молча принимая ее благодарность. Он понимал, что ей необходимо разделить с кем-то ответственность за нарушение графика операции, понимал, чем это грозит им обоим, но был готов взять на себя ответственность за это решение. Сигма считает их скальпелем — так пусть же сам станет направляющей рукой. Ему нужно, чтобы «Коготь» очертя голову кинулся в пекло? Сколько угодно. Но только по прямому приказу. Обстоятельства изменились, и планы нуждаются в корректировке и подтверждении.

Каррасу невольно подумалось о том, как бы поступил на его месте Игнацио Соларион. Решил бы во что бы то ни стало выполнять указания — или все-таки рискнул бы проявить инициативу?

Пока капитан Котта отдавала распоряжения экипажу о корректировке курса, Каррас активировал комлинк. Динамик пошипел, пощелкал, словно пытаясь найти нужную частоту, и на мгновение Каррасу почудилось негромкое пение где-то на грани слышимости, но понять, действительно ли он что-то слышит, или ему всего лишь показалось, он не успел.

— Грамотей? — откликнулся комлинк голосом Зида. — Ты где там пропал? Мы без тебя уже соскучились.

— Обстоятельства нашей миссии изменились по независящим от нас причинам, Призрак — проговорил Каррас. — Отбой подготовки к высадке, боевая готовность «бета», ждите моих указаний.

— Что происходит, Альфа? — сухо поинтересовался комлинк после щелчка голосом Солариона.

— Объясню позже, — ответил Каррас и, не дожидаясь вопросов, отключил канал.

На голографической карте обозначилось изменение курса корабля, и когитатор проектора едва слышно загудел, обрабатывая поступающие данные.


	4. Chapter 4

Напиток почти остыл, и цветочное послевкусие стало ощущаться еще ярче. Теперь Каррасу казалось, что в чашке и вовсе заварена крепкая цветочная настойка, без всяких трав, которыми варево со странным названием так резко пахло поначалу. Глиняная чашка еще сохраняла тепло, нагревшись о держащие ее руки так же, как они сами нагрелись об неедо этого.

Каррас задумчиво провел пальцем по стенке чашки, ощущая шероховатость, снова вызывая в памяти картины того дня. Коричневатая глина в полумраке покоев эпистолярия походила цветом на смуглую кожу капитана Котты.

— Кодиций? — мягко подтолкнул его Варий, и Каррас поднял глаза.

— Прошу прощения, эпистолярий.

Отставив полупустую чашку на столик, Каррас снова устроился на диване и сцепил пальцы в замок.

— Иногда я думаю о том, в какой момент ошибся, — проговорил он. — Возможно, мне стоило убедить капитана Котту поступить по-другому. Но тогда это показалось мне единственно верным выходом.

— Любой библиарий доверяет своей интуиции, — ответил Варий.

— Именно так. И это делает нас управляемыми. То, что мы привыкаем считать голосом интуиции, на деле может оказаться чем угодно. — Каррас на секунду умолк, затем помотал головой и снова перевел взгляд на Аэшкера. — Прошу прощения, эпистолярий. Я отвлекся.

 

***

 

Изменив курс, «Новия Майорис» изящно обошла несколько крупных астероидов и, развернувшись, направилась прочь из субсектора, оставляя цель своего путешествия позади.

Чем дальше уходил от орбитальной станции корабль, тем сильнее шевелилось внутри дурное предчувствие.

Каррас прислушался к своим ощущениям, пытаясь понять, что в нем говорит громче: вина за нарушение клятв, данных Караулу, из-за вынужденного отклонения от выполнения задания — или же интуиция, жалкий лоскут дара предвидения, предупреждающая о возможной ошибке

Как это назвал Зид — «следующий уровень сложности»? Та же миссия, с усложненными параметрами?

Может быть, он был прав. Гарантии, что «Коготь» действительно на борту «Новии Майорис», а не где-нибудь в дамаротском апотекарионе, проходящий последние тесты на слаженность и соответствие чьим-то запросам, не было.

Каррас поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами, рассматривая латную перчатку. На дополнительных тренировках, которые хадит устраивал для него, юный Лиандро, обучаясь искусству астрального проецирования, учился удерживать связь между телом и душой.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя на своем месте, в своем теле, но тогда, на Каллае, он тоже не сумел отличить сон от реальности.

Резкий толчок заставил его вздрогнуть. Внутри черепной коробки словно что-то оборвалось, разливаясь болью. Каррас схватился за виски, судорожно втягивая воздух сквозь сжавшиеся зубы.

Голоса на краю сознания стали громче, словно всколыхнувшись волной, но почти сразу же затихли, снова опускаясь до шепота, и теперь шумели в ушах, словно прибой.

— Капитан! — почти сразу же раздался голос одного из инженеров связи. — Зафиксирован мощный энергетический всплеск!

— Капитан, — прохрипел динамик внутренней связи. — Активность варп-течений усиливается. В ближайшее время прогнозируется…

Динамик снова захрипел, и капитан Котта, выругавшись, пощелкала переключателями.

— Инженерный блок на связи, — наконец булькнул динамик.

— Инженерный блок, доложите о состоянии корабельных систем, — сухо велела Каттея.

— Машинные духи беспокоятся, капитан, но в данный момент исправно функционируют системы жизнеобеспечения и машинный отсек, — сообщил динамик. — Защитные системы в норме. Есть перебои со связью, возможны неполадки в работе разведывательных сканеров.

— Отключить все системы связи, кроме внутренней аварийной, — распорядилась капитан. — Системы жизнеобеспечения на минимум, аварийный режим. Освобожденные мощности перевести на защитные системы и двигатели. Вывести двигатели на максимальную мощность. Уходим отсюда и как можно скорее. Кодиций, — позвала она, поворачиваясь, — вы в порядке?

— В полном, — хрипло ответил Каррас.

Мостик «Новии Майорис» утонул в полумраке, освещаемый только люм-полосами. Когитаторы загудели тише, голограмма сектора погасла, и лепестки проектора закрылись.

 _Уходим отсюда_.

Да, все верно. Каррас ощущал, как дурные предчувствия подталкивают его изнутри, призывая уходить с мостика, уходить с корабля.

_Их не должно здесь быть, если они хотят выжить._

Мысль, ударившая изнутри в виски, снова всколыхнула кипящие внутри сомнения. Знал ли Сигма о том, что ждет «Коготь» в этом субсекторе, или это станет для него такой же неожиданностью?

Им нужно уходить с корабля, несмотря на все потуги капитана Котты вытащить «Новию Майорис» из зоны аномалии. Капитан еще отдавала приказы, тщетно пытаясь контролировать изменяющуюся ситуацию, а внутри у Карраса словно что-то оборвалось. Он _уже знал_ , что ничего не выйдет. И что оттягивание неизбежного только продлит агонию.

Динамик на кресле Каттеи снова захрипел, и его хрипы, треск и шипение начали звучать все осмысленнее, походя на язык ксеносов.

— … блок на связи, — пробилась сквозь треск человеческая речь. — Повторяю, инженерный блок на связи. Капитан, ответьте!

— Капитан Котта на связи, — ответила Каттея, пытаясь подкорректировать настройки.

— Машинный отсек сообщает о частичной потере контроля над системами корабля, капитан. Ситуация ухудшается. Мы работаем над восстановлением управления, однако…

— Отставить! — рявкнула капитан, едва не ударив пальцами по подлокотнику. — Мы только тратим время на эти бессмысленные усилия! Объявляйте общую тревогу и немедленную эвакуацию, пока это корыто еще слушается нас!

— Так точно, капитан, — прошипел динамик и умолк.

Каррас ощутил, как внутри разливается ощущение правильности сделанного выбора.

— Кодиций, ваш десантный челнок ждет вас в доке гамма-четыре, — сообщила Каттея, откидывая защитную крышку аварийной панели на подлокотнике кресла. — Уводите отсюда вашу группу. Экипаж позаботится о себе сам, — добавила она, помолчав.

Дань вежливости, подумалось Каррасу, пока он шагал к выходу. Капитан прекрасно знала, что вверенные ей пассажиры ничем ей не обязаны, но все равно сочла необходимым развеять сомнения, которые могли бы возникнуть у Карраса.

Рассмотрела ли она то, как относился командир отделения «Коготь» к смертным, знала ли о результатах прохождения виртуальной миссии на Каллае, где тот пытался вывезти гражданских, пусть и не из самых благородных целей, или же руководствовалась предыдущим опытом — Каррас понятия не имел. Возможно, ее ответственность и чувство долга и вовсе были продиктованы психической обработкой, которую проходили смертные, сотрудничающие с ордосом и Караулом, вынуждая ее молчать и следовать полученным инструкциям.

Откажи сейчас поля Геллера окончательно, и корабль останется абсолютно беззащитным перед лицом разворачивающегося варп-шторма — если только это действительно шторм. И, прямо сказать, шансов у экипажа корабля в этом случае практически не оставалось. Тем не менее, капитан до последнего ставила жизни своих пассажиров выше собственного экипажа, и в чем-то Каррас был благодарен ей, видя силу этой маленькой смертной женщины.

Комлинк ожил, затрещав над самым ухом. Каррас активировал канал, корректируя частоту. Аварийная частота внутренней связи еще функционировала, и, несмотря на треск помех, Каррас не услышал посторонних шумов и чужих голосов.

— Грамотей? — зазвучал в динамике густой бас Максиммиона Фосса. — Что происходит, во имя Дорна?

— У нас проблемы, — коротко ответил Каррас.

— Мы заметили, — сухо откликнулся Омни. — Где ты сейчас?

— Направляюсь к жилой палубе. Дождитесь меня. Мы уходим. — Каррас умолк на мгновение. — Без меня пассажирский блок не покидать.

— Грамотей, логичнее было бы…

— Это приказ, Омни, — резко оборвал его Каррас и прервал связь.

 

***

 

— В тот момент мне казалось, что я поступил правильно. Я должен был прикрыть их.

— Возможно, выдвинись они тебе навстречу, вы сэкономили бы время, — Варий отхлебнул отвара. Взгляд темно-фиолетовых глаз эпистолярия был направлен куда-то в пространство — словно перед его внутренним взором возникали описываемые Каррасом картины.

— Не знаю, — честно сознался Каррас. — Я думал об этом. Но в тот момент мне показалось, что со мной у них будет больше шансов выбраться. Как я уже говорил, библиарии привыкают доверять своему чутью.

— Ты говорил, что твой дар предвидения не стали развивать, а привычка доверять чутью делает библиариев уязвимыми, — Варий снова улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой. Была ли она действительно настолько лукавой, или это был всего лишь вынужденный прищур из-за шрамов — кто знает?

Каррас помотал головой, глядя на свое отражение в темной поверхности напитка.

— Я был уверен, что поступаю правильно.

— Почему, Лиандро?

Каррас снова поднял голову, встретив взгляд эпистолярия.

Он привык доверять своему чутью. Привык верить, что оно не обманывает — и лишний раз убедился в этом, когда, умирая под завалами на Кьяро, увидел своего хадита. Он знал, что не ошибся и в этот раз.

— Возможно, я ошибся, — проговорил Каррас. — Но, так или иначе, произошло то, что произошло, и я не отрицаю своей вины.

— А я пока ни в чем тебя и не обвиняю, — Варий усмехнулся. — Рассказывай.

 

***

 

Коридоры слились в единый серо-красный поток — серые стены, алые лампы, раздражающее мигание аварийных сигналов. Иногда видимость падала: коридоры заволакивало паром из лопнувших труб, дымом тлеющей проводки. Пару раз Карраса окатило облаком искр, и ретинальный дисплей расцвел иконками предупреждения о незначительной угрозе.

В коридорах было пусто — экипаж «Новии Майорис» покидал один отсек за другим, пытаясь добраться до спасительных капсул.

Каррас перемахнул через лужу какой-то мутной жидкости, в которой тускло отражались потолочные лампы, и ускорил бег, проскальзывая на поворотах. Он буквально ощущал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, как уходит каждая секунда, бесстрастно отсчитываемая хроно.

Коридоры сменяли друг друга — тонущие во тьме, залитые ярким светом, освещенные истерично моргающими аварийными лампами, подсвеченные мертвенно-бледными люм-полосами, едва разгоняющими сгущающиеся тени.

«Новия Майорис» умирала и, словно безнадежный больной, понимала это, но отчаянно цеплялась за жизнь, отчаянно двигалась вперед, пытаясь вырваться из цепких щупалец варпа. Она словно пыталась дать Каррасу несколько лишних, спасительных секунд, чтобы он успел добраться до своих.

Он успеет. Он должен успеть.

Сердца колотились, вспомогательное легкое работало на полную мощность, насыщая кровь необходимым кислородом.

Свернув за угол, Каррас оказался на лифтовой площадке. Через несколько шагов он нырнул в широкую арку последнего коридора. Двери, ведущие в общий зал пассажирского блока, были открыты, и Каррас, шагнув внутрь, со вздохом облегчения увидел четыре массивные фигуры в черных доспехах.

— Еще на пять минут раньше, и ты побил бы мой рекорд Дамарота по скорости прохождения участка, — широко улыбнулся Зид. Каррас стащил шлем и выдохнул, устало улыбнувшись.

— Сейчас не время для обсуждения твоих талантов, Гвардеец Ворона, — сухо проговорил Соларион. — Альфа, что происходит? Почему мы должны торчать здесь, вместо того чтобы направляться к эвакуационному отсеку, как того требуют правила?

— Генераторы поля Геллера доживают последние минуты, Коготь-Четыре, — ответил Каррас. — Они могли выйти из строя, и мы остались бы разделенными где-то посреди коридоров. Со мной у вас больше шансов выбраться отсюда.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы тут экспресс-голосованием решали, не привязать ли тебя к дивану, пока мы будем отсюда драпать, — фыркнул Зид, делая шаг вперед. — Между тем, пока мы тут болтаем, время уходит, а я намерен выбраться отсюда живым, чтобы все-таки надрать задницу Сигме.

— Если уж даже Призрак говорит, что пора завязывать с разговорами, значит, дело и вправду дрянь, — усмехнулся Фосс, проверяя крепление шлема.

Каррас кивнул и, развернувшись, первым направился к выходу. Команда слаженно направилась за ним. Каррас слышал их и чувствовал ауры рядом — шаги четырех десантников, яркие эмоции троих.

Даррион Раут, как обычно, молчал, но Каррасу казалось, что они оба молчали об одном и том же.

Душа библиария — врата для созданий варпа. И с ним у истребительной команды немногим больше шансов выбраться с корабля живыми.

 

**IV**

Аварийные лампы, раньше ритмично мигавшие вдоль стен, теперь судорожно моргали вразнобой. Некоторые из них погасли вовсе, некоторые включались не сразу — как будто сердце «Новии Майорис» постепенно переставало биться. В тусклом свете издыхающих люм-полос мелькающие по бокам алые огоньки выглядели зловеще.

Порой Каррасу казалось, что некоторые из огней двоятся — стены словно провожали истребительную команду взглядом любопытных глаз. Так это было на самом деле или нет, останавливаться и проверять Каррас не собирался.

Аварийную сирену было еще слышно где-то вдалеке, но большинство динамиков под потолком лишь едва различимо шипели и пощелкивали. Спустя несколько минут сирена умолкла совсем.

— Сдохла, — констатировал Омни, озвучив общую мысль. — Интересно только, сама — или все-таки помогли?

— Чью помощь ты имеешь в виду? — холодно поинтересовался Соларион.

— Ну, я бы предпочел, чтобы ее отключили из экономии энергии, — развел могучими руками Фосс, не сбиваясь с шага, — потому что аварийные системы питаются от собственного источника, и если он тоже сдох, то это значит, что времени у нас в обрез.

— Мы могли бы его существенно сэкономить, — буркнул Соларион, бросая короткий взгляд на идущего впереди командира.

— Ну так побежал бы эвакуироваться и сэкономил бы, — встрял Зид. — Что там говорит Кодекс в таких случаях? «Все бросай и беги»? Или все-таки, что командира надо слушаться?

— Вот уж кто бы говорил мне о послушании! — Соларион обернулся.

— Вы еще подеритесь… — вздохнул Омни.

— Непременно, — беззлобно усмехнулся Зид. — Выберемся отсюда, надерем Сигме задницу, а потом пойдем в ямы и будем там долго и со вкусом драться.

Соларион фыркнул, но вступать с ним в полемику не стал. Каррас, уже набравший воздуха в грудь, чтобы одернуть спорщиков, облегченно выдохнул.

Следующий коридор, ведущий к лестницам и шахтам лифта, встретил их туманом и сумраком. Из лопнувшего под потолком провода клубами валил белесый пар. Висящая в воздухе взвесь затрудняла обзор, скрадывая очертания предметов, и Каррас переключил режим визора. Коридор мигом стал четче: показались боковые стены, увешанные щитками, трещины на стенах и провода над головой. Впереди коридор тонул в сумраке — по всей видимости, там лампы уже отказали.

Каррас повел команду вперед, сквозь клубы пара. Сквозь визор шлема было видно, как поблескивают стены и пол, влажные от конденсата, как пульсируют умирающие на щитках светодиоды. По мере приближения сумрак впереди рассеивался, переплетения клубов пара сменялись ровным серым цветом. Протянув руку, Каррас коснулся его.

Перед ним была ровная серая стена, серебрящаяся от влаги. При постукивании стена откликнулась металлическим гулом. Каррас оглянулся по сторонам: между этой стеной и боковыми стенами не было ни щелей, ни зазоров. Герметичная перегородка отрезала коридор жилого отсека от остального корабля.

Но Каррас точно помнил, что здесь никакого шлюза не было. По его внутренним ощущениям, они должны были уже пройти коридор и стоять на лестничной площадке. Развернув субвокальным приказом схему «Новии Майорис» на ретинальных дисплеях команды, Каррас сверил местоположение команды со схемой этажа.

— Что за…? — выдохнул в динамике шлема голос Зида.

На карте четко сияли пять точек. Пять силовых доспехов, пятеро космических десантников. И все они стояли на лестничной площадке жилого отсека, совсем рядом с лифтовым блоком, сделав несколько шагов из коридора, который они только что прошли.

Каррас сморгнул карту, глядя на стену перед собой. Вызвал карту еще раз, снова сверяясь с ней. Отсоединив крепления, Каррас стащил шлем, вдыхая влажный воздух, пахнущий сыростью и машинным маслом. Стена по-прежнему была на месте, словно всегда там стояла — ровный стык с боковыми панелями, отсутствие креплений возможного герметичного шлюза и каких-либо щитков.

— Либо в карте ошибка, либо доспехи тоже постепенно выходят из строя, — сквозь динамик шлема голос Солариона казался ниже и жестче.

— Или нет… — раздумчиво ответил Каррас, надевая шлем обратно.

— Можно попробовать выяснить, что именно сломалось, — Фосс оглянулся по сторонам и шагнул в клубы пара. В полумраке коридора массивный Имперский Кулак, одетый в черный, лоснящийся от влаги доспех, сам походил на какое-то чудовище.

Отыскав на стене один из щитков, Фосс отковырнул кусок лопнувшей защитной створки и открыл крышку на одной из панелей. Отщелкнув одно из креплений наруча, Максиммион вытащил тонкий щуп и подсоединил его к одному из разъемов.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Каррас, подходя ближе.

— Проверить, живы ли корабельные когитаторы, — медленно ответил Фосс, сосредоточенно проверяя щупом каждый разъем. — Если нам повезет, то я смогу выяснить текущую ситуацию на корабле и понять, что и где заблокировано и разгерметизировано… И главное, откуда тут эта стена, гретчин ее побери… Ага, есть контакт! — возвестил он, вынимая щуп и подсоединяя другой. — Сейчас… Попробую загрузить другую карту…

— Омни… — начал было Каррас.

Фосс ненадолго умолк, словно прислушиваясь к тому, что сообщали ему машинные духи. Неожиданно он вздрогнул, словно обжегшись, судорожно дернул рукой, пытаясь вырвать подключенный к щитку провод. Каррас услышал, он как глухо всхлипнул, и бросился на помощь. Чуть-чуть не успел: перед его носом промелькнула черная тень, ослепительно сверкнули в полумраке молниевые когти. Кажется, они задели щиток, выбив пучок белесых искр, перерубая провод пополам. Каррас оказался рядом как раз вовремя, помогая Зиду поймать пошатнувшегося Фосса, не давая ему завалиться назад.

— Сейчас… — хрипло выдохнул Омни, делая неубедительную попытку отмахнуться от поддерживающих его рук. — Я… Все в порядке.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Призрак, не разжимая рук. От его привычного язвительного тона не осталось и следа.

— Абсолютно, — Фосс высвободился из рук товарищей и, стащив шлем, вытер текущую из носа кровь. — Все в порядке, бледнолицый. Не волнуйся.

— Извини, пришлось испортить твой доспех. — Зид наконец-то отцепился от его плеча.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Фосс. — Спасибо.

— Что случилось? — спросил Каррас. — Замыкание?

— Нет, — Фосс помрачнел и, последний раз проведя рукой под носом, натянул шлем обратно. — Это… — он на мгновение умолк, — честно говоря, я не знаю, как это описать. Это как сотню фильмов одновременно смотреть, знаешь? Тысячи кадров, все друг поверх друга, и все это перед глазами. Я видел карту корабля, Грамотей. Много карт. Разных. Единовременно. Либо корабельные духи сошли с ума, либо их место занял кто-то другой. И я понятия не имею, как сейчас выглядит план корабля. И на том ли мы вообще корабле, на котором были.

Повисло молчание. Было слышно, как шипит вырывающийся из трубы под потолком пар, и где-то в щитках щелкает замкнувшая проводка.

— У тебя есть предложения, Альфа? — сухо поинтересовался Соларион, делая шаг вперед. — Ты сказал, что с тобой у нас больше шансов выбраться отсюда.

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, Игнацио, — Каррас повернулся, глядя на Ультрадесантника. — И я сделаю все, что смогу.

— Тогда веди нас.

Каррас кивнул и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул, собирая все те силы, которыми он обладал. Высвобожденная на волю интуиция из тихого внутреннего шепотка превратилась в громкий, ясный голос.

— За мной, — велел Каррас и зашагал по коридору назад, к одному из боковых ответвлений.

 

Ступени лестницы тонули в темноте и тишине. Лампы здесь давно погасли, перестали моргать светодиоды щитков, отключились информационные панели. Сирена аварийной тревоги молчала, только слышно было, как где-то под потолком, пролетом выше, шипит воздух, пробиваясь сквозь щели вентиляционной трубы. Звук то умолкал, то снова набирал силу, и казалось, что «Новия Майорис» тяжело дышит, из последних сил цепляясь за жизнь. Продолжала ли она по инерции дрейфовать вперед, уходя прочь от варп-аномалии, или же та поглотила ее целиком?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Карраса не было.

Но то, что окружало их, определенно не было мертвым. Все еще — или уже?

Шагнув к широкому проходу, Каррас ненадолго остановился и сверился с имеющейся у него картой. Пока что планировка по-прежнему совпадала: местоположение команды на карте не отличалось от того, что находилось вокруг них на самом деле, и лестница, которую они только что прошли, заканчивалась выходом в коридор, ведущий к крупной развилке. Не такой уж и большой крюк они сделали, подумалось Каррасу. Но кто даст гарантию, что где-то в глубине коридоров их не будет ждать такая же гладкая стена?

Каррас первым вышел в коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам, прислушиваясь к своему чутью. Здесь было светлее: потолочные люм-полосы слабо сияли, разбавляя темноту. После темной лестницы и сквозь визоры шлемов коридор и вовсе выглядел ярко-освещенным.

Жестом велев команде следовать за ним, Каррас свернул направо.

Вокруг не было ни души, и Каррас надеялся, что члены экипажа «Новии Майорис» успели покинуть жилой отсек, а не оказались заперты где-нибудь на палубах, в темноте и клубах влажного пара.

Команда молчала, и это молчание действовало на нервы. Каррас чувствовал, что его товарищи беспокоятся не меньше его самого, и висящее в коридорах молчание тяготило их всех. Но нарушить его никто не решался. Приумолк даже обычно болтливый Призрак, словно растеряв всю свою способность отпускать шуточки перед лицом любой опасности. Тишину коридора нарушали только гулкие шаги пятерых космических десантников, негромкое шипение полумертвых динамиков под потолком и мерное гудение еще живых ламп — и поэтому обрушившийся сверху крик показался оглушительным.

Боевые рефлексы мгновенно заставили команду замереть, принимая стойки, готовясь отразить нападение. Спустя мгновение Каррас понял, откуда донесся этот вопль: потолочные динамики, едва справляющиеся с мощностью звука, задребезжали и захрипели. Голос сорвался на истерический визг, затем захлебнулся и умолк, а динамики зашипели сильнее.

— Вперед, вперед, — подтолкнул команду Каррас и повел их дальше по коридору.

Динамики хрипели, шипели и потрескивали, словно кто-то пытался настроить микрофон громкой связи. Звуки переплетались, повторялись, и Каррас сначала сообразил, что они сплетаются в определенную последовательность, а затем разобрал и отдельные звуки.

Из динамиков доносился шепот. Звуки складывались в последовательности, образуя слова, а те, в свою очередь, — в плавную, вкрадчивую речь. Этого наречия Каррас не знал, но отдельные слова и звуки казались смутно знакомыми.

— Альфа, — раздался в динамике шлема скрипучий голос Дарриона Раута, — ты понимаешь, о чем они говорят?

Каррас на мгновение умолк, прислушиваясь, пытаясь различить отдельные слова, но речь, доносящаяся из динамиков, была слишком неразборчивой. Каррас почувствовал себя так, словно пытался услышать отдельный лист в шелестящей кроне.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Но что бы они ни говорили, не думаю, что их стоит слушать.

Кивок Экзорциста Каррас скорее угадал, чем увидел: Раут держался рядом, за плечом Карраса, на границе бокового зрения. Что-то в его вопросе Каррасу показалось неправильным, но понять, что именно, он так и не сумел. Или причиной было его разыгравшееся воображение и готовность увидеть то, чего не могло существовать, или же в сухом, ледяном тоне Экзорциста действительно было что-то, похожее на эмоции. На несвойственные Рауту эмоции.

На… напряжение?

Уточнять, понимает ли сам Раут речь, шелестевшую под потолком, Каррас не стал.

Коридор сменился другим, затем еще одним, пока, наконец, истребительная команда не оказалась в просторном зале для отдыха экипажа. Почти вся мебель стояла на своих местах, за исключением нескольких опрокинутых стульев. Брошенные стаканы на столах тускло поблескивали в свете аварийных ламп. Те негромко жужжали под потолком, заставляя предметы отбрасывать длинные тени.

Каррас огляделся по сторонам. Окружающие его стены тонули в полумраке, рельеф настенных панелей ломался в тенях и скрадывался, и тени от мебели переплетались с тенями на стенах в причудливые узоры.

— Смотрите в оба, — негромко велел Каррас и первым пошел вперед, к одному из дальних проходов. Уловив краем глаза движение, он коротко оглянулся, но то, что показалось ему скользнувшим вбок силуэтом, оказалось тенью от искусственного растения. Каррас прислушался к ощущениям. Интуиция с самого начала шевелилась внутри липким холодным комком, и в этом зале было так же опасно, как и везде. Каррас глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь отделить свой недоразвитый дар предвидения от беспокойства, вызванного внешними факторами.

_Надо уходить отсюда. Надо уходить отсюда, иначе они умрут здесь._

Каррас ускорил шаг.  
Движение сзади он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, и, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Призрак оглядывается по сторонам, словно пытаясь высмотреть что-то в дальнем углу.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Каррас.

— Вон тот угол, Грамотей, — откликнулся Зид. — Готов поставить свои когти, там что-то есть.

— Тени, — перебил его Соларион. — Мне тоже сначала показалось, что там кто-то был.

— Я Гвардеец Ворона, Пророк, — огрызнулся Зид, — и я умею различать столько оттенков тени, сколько ты себе вообразить не можешь. Там что-то было.

— Лучше здесь не задерживаться, — ввернул Фосс, — и уж точно не стоит тратить время на споры.

— Ты предлагаешь оставить врага за спиной? — повернулся Призрак.

— А тебе не терпится ввязаться в бой? — фыркнул Соларион.

— А ну тихо! — рявкнул Каррас. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, отправляя поисковый импульс. Органическим ли было это существо или нет, из этого мира оно пришло или было рождено варпом — неважно.

Импульс ушел прочь, постепенно рассеиваясь, не встретив никаких преград — ни материальных, ни энергетических.

— Там никого нет, — проговорил Каррас, открывая глаза. — Но это не значит, что там никого не было, — добавил он, видя, что товарищи собираются возразить. — В любом случае, Омни прав. Нечего здесь задерживаться.

Он первым зашагал вперед, ведя команду к проему.

Направляясь сквозь сумрачный зал, Каррас вспомнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такое чувство. Тогда еще он был совсем юным аколитом, и его первое _amgir-_ _ma_ , «путешествие души», выглядело точно так же. На свет его яркой ауры, сияние его дара, слетались темные души. Они точно так же скользили по стенам, преследуя юного Лиандро, в надежде заполучить лакомый кусочек. Сейчас десантников было четверо, — _пятеро_ , поправился Каррас, — и их души были не менее желанной добычей. 

Но теперь он был первым кодицием. И он знал, что нужно делать.

Воспоминания об _amgir-_ _ma_ вызвали новый виток беспокойства. Иррациональность происходящего навела на мысли о пробуждении в апотекарионе, о Каллае, где Карраса не отпускало то же самое чувство.

Может быть, прав был Зид, мрачно шутя о следующем уровне сложности?

Как бы там ни было — здесь их цель была такой же, как и на Каллае.

Выбраться.

Выжить.


	5. Chapter 5

Каррас не сразу сообразил, что голоса, которые он услышал впереди, принадлежали людям. Обычным, напуганным смертным, не теням и не тварям из варпа. Но человек, первым попавшийся им в следующем коридоре, уже не мог кричать: из распоротого горла струилась еще совсем свежая кровь. На лице застыло выражение изумления и ужаса — словно сидящий у стены труп не мог поверить, что уже мертв.

Однако его горло было распорото не когтями и не клыками — здесь явно поработал обычный нож. Был ли среди экипажа «Новии Майорис» кто-то, кто поддался Хаосу по собственной воле, или же кто-то из них — жертва или убийца, — обезумел от страха, но рука, принесшая этому человеку смерть, принадлежала его собрату.

В комлинке едва слышно прошелестел голос: кто-то из команды наскоро прочел заупокойную литанию, но кому принадлежал тихий шепот, Каррас не разобрал. Они двинулись по коридору дальше, туда, где раздавались голоса. Кто-то из экипажа задержался, то ли заблудившись в коридорах, то ли наткнувшись на такую же неожиданно возникшую стену.

Или же решил остаться добровольно, подумалось Каррасу.

Но следующий же труп, на который они наткнулись, опровергнул эту догадку. По правде сказать, он еще не был трупом — торчащие из стены конечности еще конвульсивно дергались, пытаясь высвободиться. Стена, словно стоячее болото, засасывала свою жертву. У Карраса не было никакого желания присматриваться к этому зрелищу, тем более что он все равно уже не смог бы помочь, но он успел рассмотреть, что тени и рельеф стен действительно складываются в узоры. Чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что на стенах возникают изображения — не то фрески, не то барельефы, то ли теряющиеся в тенях, то ли хитро расписанные. Проступали формы, фигуры, силуэты, превращая «Новию Майорис» в гигантский храм, целиком посвященный Хаосу.

Впереди снова закричали — человеческим голосом, и этот крик не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что раздалось из динамиков несколько минут — или часов? — назад. Каррас бросился вперед, чувствуя, как в ножнах за спиной пульсирует энергия Арквеманна. Древнее оружие чуяло скверну вокруг и тоже желало боя.

Шальная мысль, что он еще может успеть спасти кого-то, промелькнула на краю сознания прежде, чем Каррас успел задуматься: смогут ли они вывести гражданских, или в первую очередь им придется думать о самих себе?

Каррас едва уловимо вздрогнул.

Он уже задавал себе этот вопрос.

И на Каллае, — по крайней мере, на том Каллае, который он помнил, — они смогли.

Значит ли это, что смогут и на этот раз?

Его истребительная команда, не дожидаясь приказа, бросилась следом, стоило Каррасу перейти на бег: кажется, они все подумали об одном и том же.

Каррас первым выскочил из-за поворота и замер, глядя на то, что ждало их в коридоре.

Копошащиеся на полу тела когда-то были людьми — судя по обрывкам формы, смертными членами экипажа. Они ползали, царапая когтями пол, слепо скребя пальцами по стенам — те из них, у кого остались руки.

Их тела изменялись.

Они изменялись, бесконечное количество раз принимая новую форму, черты их лиц сменялись другими чертами, лица становились звериными мордами, уродливыми рожами чудовищ и снова — человеческими лицами.

Прижавшийся к стене в углу мужчина тихо скулил, завороженно глядя на собственную руку. Он вытянул ее, сумасшедшим взглядом наблюдая, как та меняется, превращаясь то в плавник, то в мохнатую лапу зверя. Пальцы то втягивались вовсе, то отрастали снова, покрывая руку целиком.

Сбоку послышался стон, больше похожий на плач. У стены, в последней попытке добраться до щитка, корчилась капитан Котта. Ее тело менялось, то высыхая, то раздуваясь так, словно она вот-вот лопнет. Отвисший живот Каттеи задрожал, словно собираясь выпустить наружу монстра, и, кажется, изнутри кожу растянула чья-то рука.

Капитан закричала — и в следующее мгновение ее голову разнесло на куски выстрелом из болт-пистолета.

Каррас вздрогнул и запоздало отпрянул. Стоявший за его плечом Раут развернулся и выпустил следующий болт в сидящего в углу человека.

Сбоку мелькнула черная тень, сверкнули голубые искры: Призрак бросился вперед раньше, чем Каррас успел отдать приказ.

Каррас, сделав жест остальным, шагнул в сторону, чтобы не мешать, и, пока остальные дарили корчившимся на полу людям милость Императора, облегчая их страдания, прикрыл глаза, переходя на внутреннее зрение. Искалеченные ауры одержимых, три яркие ауры его братьев — и больше ничего. Ни теней, ни силуэтов — ничего, что требовало бы вмешательства библиария.

— Это все, Грамотей? — пощекотал ухо комлинк голосом Зида.

— Все, — кивнул Каррас, снова открывая глаза. — Здесь чисто.

— Так же, как было чисто в том зале? — хмуро спросил Соларион.

Каррас снова кивнул, подтверждая его правоту.

— Что бы здесь ни побывало и как бы оно ни попало сюда — оно уже ушло отсюда.

— Оно было в другом зале и ушло, когда мы вошли, — продолжил Ультрадесантник, в упор глядя на командира, — оно было здесь и ушло, когда мы пришли сюда. Оно движется впереди нас, Альфа. Оно знает, куда мы пойдем.

— А куда мы можем идти, кроме эвакуационной палубы? — поинтересовался Зид, потирая лезвия когтей друг об друга. — Ну, я бы, конечно, сейчас куда охотнее чем-нибудь перекусил, но сомневаюсь, что рефекторий корабля нам сильно по пути.

— Мы идем туда, куда нас ведет командир-библиарий, Гвардеец Ворона, — Соларион медленно повернул голову, словно стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения Карраса. — И кто может поручиться, что он не ведет нас в ловушку? Пока что все говорит против него.

— Все — это что именно? Твоя паранойя, твоя неприязнь, твое занудство или твое желание самому нами покомандовать? — вызывающе вскинулся Зид. — И давно они у нас имеют право голоса?

Каррас почувствовал, как по спине снова пополз холод от стылого горного ветра, а в ушах снова зазвучали птичьи крики.

— Прекратите, — оборвал он перепалку. — Я знаю, что у меня нет ни одного аргумента в собственную пользу. Я бы предложил вам свериться с картой, но не могу поручиться, что план корабля, имеющийся в нашем распоряжении, все еще показывает правду. Я не знаю, кто наш противник, заманивает ли он нас куда-то в самом деле или же просто пытается напугать и стравить. Все, что я могу предложить вам — свое чутье и свою силу, чтобы прикрыть. Все, чего я прошу взамен — это поверить мне. Но если у кого-то есть план получше — я выслушаю его.

Повисла тягостная пауза, уже не первая за этот долгий день. День ли? Кто знает, сколько времени прошло снаружи.

Каррас — слабое звено команды, и он же — их единственная надежда. Все, что они могут — продолжать двигаться вперед, и ни один вариантов, который кто-то смог бы предложить, нельзя было заранее назвать лучшим.

А риск слишком велик.

— Веди, Грамотей, — Зид первым сделал шаг вперед, но когти в крепления убирать не спешил. — Кто хочет, может оставаться, — он метнул короткий взгляд на Солариона.

— Веди, — раздался бас молчавшего все это время Фосса.

В том, что Раут не оставит его без присмотра, Каррас не сомневался, но все же перевел взгляд в сторону своего безмолвного соглядатая. Экзорцист со щелчком сменил обойму болт-пистолета, предоставляя Каррасу трактовать это жест так, как он сам сочтет нужным. 

— Соларион? — Каррас оглянулся на угрюмо сопящего Ультрадесантника. Спустя несколько секунд напряженного молчания тот медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо. — Каррас удовлетворенно кивнул в ответ. — Вперед.

Он первым направился к следующему коридору. До эвакуационной палубы оставалось не так уж много.

Главное, чтобы они успели добраться туда первыми.

 

***

 

Нагревшаяся чашка приятно грела пальцы. Каррас машинально поглаживал большим пальцем глиняный бочок, ощущая его шероховатость. Варий, воспользовавшись паузой в рассказе кодиция, встал с дивана и подошел к жаровне, снова ставя на теплые камни чайник. Он принялся насыпать в него свежие травы, позволяя Лиандро передохнуть и вспомнить детали.

Или выбрать то, о чем лучше промолчать.

По комнате поплыл приятный цветочный запах, мешающийся с запахом трав.

— Кодиций? — позвал Аэшкер, и Каррас с готовностью поднял глаза. Эпистолярий размешивал тонкой ложкой унаэри, и с каждым помешиванием цветочный аромат становился все ярче.

— Такие разногласия в твоей команде бывают часто? — спросил Аэшкер. Каррас нахмурился, отставляя опустевшую чашку на столик.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Я не услышал уверенности в твоем голосе, Лиандро.

— Такие — нет, — уточнил Каррас с нажимом. — Но ситуация была внештатной. Они нервничали.

— Они не доверяли своему командиру.

— Они доверяли мне. Даже Игнацио нашел в себе силы поверить мне. Они доверились мне тогда, на Каллае, — начал было Каррас и, осекшись, поправился. — Вернее, на том Каллае, который мы помним.

— На том Каллае, который помнишь _ты_ , — поправил его Аэшкер.

Каррас помрачнел и помотал головой, не давая сбить себя с толку.

— Как бы там ни было, они были готовы идти за мной на очередную миссию и пошли за мной и тогда, когда об этом прямо встал вопрос. Я считаю, этого достаточно.

— И каково это, Лиандро? Знать, что те, кого ты называешь братьями, могут в любой момент ударить тебе в спину?

— Они не ударят, — отрезал Каррас.

— С твоих слов о брате Соларионе у меня складывается другое впечатление, кодиций Каррас, — Аэшкер то ли вздохнул, то ли невесело усмехнулся.

— Брат Соларион никогда не опозорил бы свой орден ударом в спину, — проговорил Каррас. — Теперь же он абсолютно точно этого не сделает.

— Пожалуй, — Варий согласно кивнул и разлил заваренный унаэри по чашкам. — Продолжай, я слушаю тебя.

 

***

 

Влево и вниз по лестнице, мимо еще одной шахты лифта, сквозь машинные залы и снова в коридор — Каррас уверенно вел команду вперед. То, что он видел вокруг, пока что совпадало с планом корабля.

Тени на стенах снова вернулись в прежнюю форму— щитки, провода, люм-полосы. И никаких силуэтов.

В коридорах висела тишина, только гулко гремели шаги и изредка шипел пар. Обманчивое спокойствие, не нарушаемое ни криками, ни неожиданными встречами. Чем тише становилось вокруг, тем чаще бились оба сердца Призрака Смерти.

Впереди их ждала опасность.

Неясный голос интуиции, на одной ноте твердящий о том, что здесь нельзя оставаться, теперь кричал о конкретной опасности, грозящей впереди. Каррас сбавил шаг, обнажая меч. Затрещали молниевые когти Зида, защелкали проверяемые предохранители оружия.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Фосс, когда Каррас остановился у арки, ведущей в следующей коридор.

— Не так, — откликнулся Лиандро, жестом призывая их остановиться. Он обернулся, глядя на команду. — Впереди что-то есть. Я чувствую это. Я прикрою нас, поэтому держитесь рядом. В бой без команды не лезть.

Если у кого-то и были возражения, озвучивать их никто не стал, и Каррас, глубоко вдохнув, прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своем внутреннем «я», высвобождая силу, ждавшую своего часа. Внутренним взором он увидел три яркие ауры прямо перед собой и усилием воли заставил себя почувствовать четвертого десантника.

Нуждался ли Раут в его защите или нет — Каррасу было все равно. Даррион — такой же член отделения «Коготь», а значит, Каррас будет прикрывать его так же, как и остальных.

Серебристые потоки заскользили вокруг — Каррас знал, что остальные не видят их, но наверняка ощущают, — и наконец, тонкой, полупрозрачной сетью накрыли их всех. А затем сеть истончилась, ее ячейки стали еще меньше, еще и еще, пока, наконец, сеть не превратилась в блестящий, едва видимый купол.

Каррас открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул: из ранки на лбу снова пошла кровь, и несколько вязких капель угодили на веки. Купол перестал быть видимым, но Каррас ощущал его так, словно тот был сделан из его собственной кожи. Судя по тому, как подобрались остальные десантники, они тоже почувствовали, что вокруг них что-то есть.

Ощутил ли что-то Экзорцист, Каррас не знал, а по его позе сложно было что-то понять.

Каррас жестом велел команде следовать за ним и первым шагнул в проем. Короткий коридор вывел их к очередному выходу.

— Примарх всемилостивый… — вырвалось у Карраса.

Огромного сводчатого зала на карте раньше не было. Если верить плану, то раньше здесь был перекресток из трех коридоров — и шесть дверных проемов, из одного из которых вышла истребительная команда, теперь были единственным напоминанием об этом.

Над головой раскинулся купол, и все стены, от пола до потолка, были покрыты такими же фресками, как теми, что уже видели Караульные в остальных коридорах.

Эти фрески не рассказывали о смерти.

Они говорили о безумии.

Искривленные тела людей — мужчин, женщин, стариков, детей, — изломанные фигуры астропатов, сделавших свои тела вместилищем Губительных Сил, могучие, изуродованные фигуры космических десантников — все они одной сплошной массой покрывали стены. Раскрыв рты в безмолвном плаче, в бессловесном крике, в молчаливой молитве, они отталкивали друг друга, пробирались по чужим головам, топтали друг друга, чтобы добраться до своего божества.

Огромная черная тень словно взмывала над безумствующей толпой, раскинув крылья, занимавшие почти весь купол. Она словно накрывала этими крыльями всю толпу, словно держала в своих смертельных объятиях весь зал.

Ее сложно было рассмотреть — черный силуэт терялся в тенях, в полумраке зала. А может быть, ее очертания и правда все время менялись.

Но одно Каррас мог сказать абсолютно точно.

Он уже видел это.

_Гепаксаммона нельзя отвергнуть!_

Каррас вздрогнул и едва удержался от того, чтобы не повернуться к стоящему за его спиной Рауту. Он не был уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для того, чтобы выдать свое понимание. Но в одном он был уверен: Раут тоже наверняка узнал черную тень, раскинувшуюся перед ними во всем своем мрачном величии.

_«…Но вы уверены, что источник аномалии находится снаружи корабля?»_

Слова капитана Котты тихим эхом откликнулись где-то на задворках сознания.

Истребительная команда «Коготь» с самого начала была целью охоты. Это из-за них экипаж оказался в ловушке.

И истинная причина происходящего вокруг сейчас неподвижно стояла у Карраса за плечом.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Каррас не был уверен, что едва уловимое движение ему не показалось: по черной тени, словно по водной глади, прошла чуть заметная рябь. Фреска всколыхнулась, как старая ткань, потревоженная сквозняком — и в следующий момент взмахнула черными крыльями, ныряя вперед. Отделившаяся от стены тень, как гигантская волна, понеслась прямо на истребительную команду.

Отдать приказ вслух Каррас не успел. Повинуясь рефлексу, отточенному за годы служения в ордене, он привычно отправил мысленный импульс, призывая не двигаться, на мгновение забыв о том, что с ним рядом не такие же Призраки Смерти, привыкшие к его приказам, а совершенно другие десантники.

О том, что один из них мог вообще не услышать его, Каррас запоздало вспомнил уже в следующее мгновение. Но в тот момент ему было все равно. Сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, он прикрыл глаза, выпуская свою силу на полную мощность. Защитный барьер вокруг команды стал плотнее и ярче, Каррас ощутил, как воздух вокруг холодеет и сгущается настолько, что превращается в ледяную стену.

Черная волна нахлынула и разбилась о барьер, как о каменный валун, обтекая его, облизывая, пытаясь продавить — но не останавливаясь, уходя дальше, прочь, вперед.

Взмахнув крыльями, чернота с тихим шелестом прошла над истребительной командой — и исчезла, скрывшись в одном из коридоров.

Каррас едва уловимо выдохнул и медленно снизил поток энергии. Купол стал почти прозрачным, но не исчез до конца.

— Что это было, во имя Коракса? — первым очнулся Зид.

— Демон.

Неприятный голос Дарриона Раута, раздавшийся в динамике комлинка, стал неожиданностью для них всех. Зид повел плечом и повернулся.

— Встречались уже? — спросил он.

Каррас открыл глаза и оглянулся. Рука Раута лежала на рукояти меча, и вся поза Экзорциста выдавала его напряжение.

— Губительные Силы принимают различные обличья, Гвардеец Ворона, — проскрипел Раут в ответ. — И утверждать наверняка, с кем ты сталкиваешься в этот раз, невозможно.

Зид собрался было спросить что-то еще, но не успел: фрески вокруг зашевелились, зашипели, и изломанные тела медленно начали отделяться от стен. Вокруг на разные голоса запели, заплакали, застонали — и со всех сторон потянулись руки, словно за неимением одного божества безумцы попытались отыскать другое.

Изломанные тела шагали, ползли и прихрамывали, неуклюжими жестами извлекалось оружие изуродованных десантников, отделявшихся от фресок вместе с остальными.

— Я не удержу защитное поле долго, — предупредил Каррас.

— К гретчинам поле, Грамотей! — весело откликнулся Зид, и по его молниевым когтям пробежали голубоватые искры. — Наконец-то нормальный бой!

— Побереги силы, та тварь еще может вернуться, — согласно добавил Омни, поудобнее перехватывая тяжелый болтер, — а с этими мы разберемся сами.

Каррас окинул взглядом приготовившуюся к бою команду. Он не видел под шлемами лиц, но мог их себе представить. Затем он вытащил из ножен Арквеманн — почтенное оружие чуть ощутимо дрожало, предвкушая грядущую битву.

— Готовы? — уточнил Каррас больше для порядка. — Я снимаю защиту.

В то же мгновение купол словно рассыпался песком, обжигая тех тварей, что оказались ближе всего. Они зашипели и завизжали, и Каррас, шагнув вперед, одним взмахом меча заставил их умолкнуть.

Команда слаженно бросилась врассыпную. То там, то здесь мелькали сияющие росчерки молниевых когтей Зифера Зида — Гвардеец Ворона то возникал перед глазами, то исчезал снова, превращаясь в размытое пятно, с трудом уловимое взглядом. Он сам был не хуже демона, двигаясь со сверхчеловеческой скоростью, словно умудряясь быть в нескольких местах одновременно. Он с мастерской точностью наносил один смертоносный удар за другим, все время оказываясь за спиной у очередного противника.

Стон и плач, висящие в воздухе, перемешивались с рычанием космических десантников, с ударами лезвий и скрежетом разламываемого керамита.

Каррас ударил мечом еще раз, рассекая противника пополам. Фонтан мутной жидкости неопределенного цвета окатил его доспех, и разрубленные части рухнули на пол. Арквеманн сиял в полную силу, распространяя свет вокруг себя, и стонущие уродцы отшатывались, закрывая руками чудовищные лица.

Обернувшись, Каррас увидел одного из монстров-десантников, пытающегося подобраться сзади к Фоссу. Каррас взмахнул рукой, и с его пальцев сорвалось облако голубоватых искр. Оно устремилось вперед, слившись воедино, и тварь рухнула, сбитая с ног энергетическим ударом. Подскочивший ближе Соларион одним ударом гладия отсек ее голову.

Каррас снова повернулся, уловив сбоку движение — и увидел, как голова оказавшегося рядом противника разлетелась на куски, разнесенная точным выстрелом из болт-пистолета. Каррас успел благодарно кивнуть Рауту, прежде чем снова бросился в гущу боя.

Лезвие натолкнулось на лезвие, высекая сноп искр, и меч противника не выдержал против древней реликвии. Каррас толкнул противника ногой и нанес следующий удар, отрубая руку, державшую обломок меча. Следующий удар пригвоздил тварь к полу, и та захрипела в предсмертной агонии, судорожно скребя по полу второй рукой. Каррас выдернул меч, рассекая грудную клетку, и развернулся, встречая следующего противника.

Мимо снова проскользнула черная тень: метнувшийся в сторону Зид отвлек тварей на себя, завлекая их дальше, к одному из углов. Он легко взлетел вверх, несколько шагов по инерции пробежав по стене, и, оттолкнувшись, кувырнулся назад, ловко приземляясь на ноги, — и в следующее мгновение посреди толпы тварей, не успевших отреагировать на его выпад, рванула фраг-граната. Зид черной стрелой пронесся сквозь стонущую, дезориентированную толпу, добивая тех, кто уцелел.

— Отличный бросок, пенек! — хохотнул динамик его веселым голосом. — Растешь над собой!

— Я просто повыше подпрыгнул! — откликнулся гулкий бас Фосса.

Зал был достаточно просторным, но толчея боя делала невозможной полноценную стрельбу — хотя чем меньше становилось врагов, тем чаще звучали выстрелы.

Каррас и сам, чем дальше, тем чаще использовал свои силы, держа врагов на расстоянии. Мутная кровь порождений варпа заливала пол, выпущенные внутренности, мало похожие на человеческие, чавкали под тяжелыми керамитовыми сабатонами.

Оглянувшись, Каррас успел увидеть очередной голубоватый росчерк — и еще одна жертва когтей Зида рухнула на пол к ногам Солариона.

— Можешь не благодарить, — фыркнул комлинк.

— И не собирался, — раздался хмурый ответ.

Противники атаковали сразу с трех сторон, вынуждая Карраса отступать: ему приходилось блокировать один удар за другим. Чудовищные доспехи тварей, издевательских пародий на космических десантников, скрежетали под ударами меча, но выдерживали, и Каррас был вынужден отходить все дальше и дальше. Что происходило вокруг, Каррас не видел, машинально воспринимая шумы на общем командном канале.

— Эй, — возмутился комлинк голосом Зида, — я не просил портить мне веселье!

— Будем считать, что мы квиты, — откликнулся он же голосом Солариона.

Отскочив в сторону, Каррас едва избежал смертельного удара и ударил в ответ, затем ударил вбок, почти наугад — и с усилием выдернул клинок из чужой груди. Обменявшись еще несколькими ударами с оставшимся врагом, Каррас поднырнул под занесенный топор и с разворота снес твари голову.

Тело еще не успело упасть, а Каррас уже отражал удар следующего противника. Тот бил наотмашь, но лезвие его топора напоролось на священный клинок. Монстр с рычанием попытался продавить, и Каррас обманчиво легко уступил, уклоняясь от удара — чтобы потом вонзить клинок в забрало искореженного шлема.

Кажется, это был последний.

А затем Карраса внезапно пронзило холодом. Он на мгновение замер, потеряв концентрацию.

Что-то случилось.

— Грамотей! — раздался в динамике голос Зида, и Каррас обернулся.

Зид не стал тратить время на объяснения, по-простому махнув рукой, но Каррас уже все увидел сам.

Ярко-красная кровь лежащего на полу Солариона перемешивалась с мутной жижей, натекшей из трупов убитых. Ультрадесантник свернулся на полу, неловко зажимая рану на боку.

Сердца Карраса пропустили удар.

Как?..

Он бросился вперед и едва не рухнул на колени около тела Игнацио. Словно не веря показаниям ретинального дисплея, Каррас стащил шлем, глядя на лежащего перед ним десантника.

Нет.

Нет, этого не может быть.

Не сейчас.

Не так.

Каррас прикрыл глаза, переключаясь на зрение своего астрального «я», рассматривая ауру, чтобы убедиться, что лежащий перед ним Соларион мертв.

Он увидел яркий образ: Соларион стоял над собственным телом, неверяще глядя на Карраса. Он сам оказался не готов к собственной смерти.

— Что произошло, Альфа? — тихо спросил Ультрадесантник.

Губы слушались плохо, отказываясь произносить слова — словно каждое из них, будучи произнесенным вслух, окончательно лишало возможности все исправить.

— Ты погиб, Игнацио, — хрипло ответил Каррас.

 

***

 

Каррас умолк, глядя на свое отражение в чашке. Варий не подгонял его, не спеша потягивая ароматный напиток. В молчании прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Каррас отставил на столик чашку и устало потер лицо ладонями.

— Прошу прощения.

— Все в порядке, — откликнулся Аэшкер. Он тоже поставил свою чашку, уже опустевшую, на столик и устроился поудобнее, опираясь на спинку дивана.

— Я не видел, как его убили, — продолжил Каррас, помолчав. — Это произошло за моей спиной. Но я должен был почувствовать.

— Ты почувствовал.

— Я почувствовал его смерть, когда она уже произошла. Но не сумел предугадать ее. Я мог бы спасти его.

— Ты так думаешь? — вскинулся Варий. — Возможно, ему судьба была там умереть.

— Будущее вариативно, эпистолярий, — ответил Каррас, поднимая глаза. — Кому, как не нам, об этом знать.

— Да уж, — Варий усмехнулся, словно неожиданно вспомнил что-то смешное. Его неуместная улыбка заставила Карраса нахмуриться.

— Есть бесчисленное множество вариантов будущего, в которых каждый из нас умирает. Есть бесчисленное множество вариантов будущего, в которых мы остаемся в живых. И моя задача как командира — выбрать нужный. С даром предвидения или без него.

— Ты никогда не чувствовал себя ущербным, Лиандро? — Варий поднял бровь и смерил Карраса оценивающим взглядом. — То, что для других библиариев так же естественно, как зрение или слух, для тебя недоступно.

— «Ущербным»? — переспросил Каррас, пытаясь понять, чего больше прозвучало в вопросе Аэшкера — неудачной шутки или откровенней издевки.

— Вместо того, чтобы научить тебя предвосхищать смерть, тебя попросту отучили ее бояться.

— Скорее, мне наглядно объяснили, что есть вещи, которые могут быть страшнее смерти.

— Или ты просто принял за данность чужую точку зрения.

— К чему вы клоните, эпистолярий?

— Пока ни к чему, — покачал головой Варий. — Пока что я просто пытаюсь лучше понять тебя. На Каллае вы столкнулись лицом к лицу с собственными страхами. Ты видел собственную одержимость, ты видел, как рассыпалась сработанная команда. Но ты не видел их смертей, в отличие, скажем, от брата Максиммиона Фосса. Но смерть Игнацио Солариона подкосила тебя так же, как подкосила бы смерть любого другого. Так чего же ты боишься сильнее, Лиандро?

Каррас раздумчиво поджал губы, наблюдая, как отставленной чашкой поднимается едва заметный пар. Унаэри постепенно остывал, и его яркий травяной аромат становился легче и слаще.

Чего он боялся больше всего?

Чего вообще может бояться не ведающий страха космический десантник?

Чего может бояться библиарий, несколько раз смотревший в глаза собственной смерти — и преодолевший ее?

Позора и бесчестья. Подвести свой орден. Не оправдать надежд наставника.

При мыслях о хадите Каррас невольно вспомнил об Окклюдусе, о мегире, заживо гниющем на ледяном Шарьяксе, о том, какая судьба ждет Афиона Кордата и, возможно, его самого.

И, пожалуй, как бы ни была важна эта миссия, как бы ни почетна была эта роль, но будь у Карраса выбор — кто знает, возможно, он предпочел бы умереть в бою, чем провести ближайшую вечность… вот так.

— Я не боюсь смерти, эпистолярий, — проговорил Каррас, глядя в темно-фиолетовые глаза Аэшкера, — по крайней мере, своей собственной. Но у каждого из нас есть то, с чем он предпочел бы сталкиваться пореже, если уж нельзя вовсе этого избежать.

— Разумный ответ, — кивнул Варий. — Что ж, в таком случае, продолжай свой рассказ.

 

***

 

Алая кровь влажно лоснилась на полу, слишком яркая, слишком блестящая, слишком реальная. Она контрастировала с мутной бурой жижей, словно речная вода с болотом.

А Игнацио Соларион — вернее, яркий образ его ауры, отделившейся от тела, — постепенно таял, уходя все дальше и дальше.

Каррас моргнул, стряхивая оцепенение. Время, растянувшееся было тягучим медом, снова сжалось и понеслось вперед. Теперь драгоценные секунды сыпались сквозь пальцы, как песок, и каждая песчинка была на вес золота.

Нет.

Нет, ни один из них не останется здесь.

Каррас поклялся самому себе, что выведет их отсюда. Он обещал им свою защиту. И он сдержит свое слово, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

То, чему его учил Афион Кордат, всплыло в памяти само собой, строчки из древних фолиантов вспыхивали перед глазами, нужные мантры сами рвались с языка.

Каррас убрал в ножны Арквеманн, все еще жаждущий продолжения боя, и опустился на колени перед телом, стаскивая латную рукавицу с руки погибшего товарища. Обнажив собственные руки, Каррас сжал ледяные пальцы двумя ладонями.

— Грамотей? — осторожно позвал стоящий рядом Зид.

— Тихо, — откликнулся тот, прикрывая глаза, — помолчите немного.

Спохватившись, Каррас открыл глаза и поднял взгляд на замершего в двух шагах от него Экзорциста.

— Раут, — позвал он, — если со мной что-то случится, делай то, что должен. Не раздумывая. И уводи остальных.

Даррион молча кивнул, с сухим щелчком меняя обойму болт-пистолета.

— Что должно случится, Грамотей? — спросил Фосс, подаваясь вперед. — Что ты собрался делать?

— Возможно, самую большую глупость в своей жизни, — ответил Каррас и снова закрыл глаза. — А теперь заткнитесь. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

Он глубоко вздохнул, вызывая в памяти нужные слова. Его губы беззвучно зашевелились, проговаривая древнюю мантру.

Между бровей едва уловимо резануло болью, и теплая густая капля медленно поползла к переносице. А потом Каррас и вовсе перестал ощущать ее.

Он не чувствовал ни боли, ни страха, ни горечи, ни собственного тела. Вокруг стало темнее, холоднее и тише.

А потом звуки и вовсе умолкли.

Каррас резко распахнул глаза и встал на ноги, оглядываясь. Рядом сияли две ярких ауры — теперь он различал их оттенки, — темнело почти невидимое сероватое пятно третьего черного доспеха. Совсем близко сгорбилась темная серая фигура странной формы — его собственное тело, все еще стоящее на коленях у павшего Ультрадесантника.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие ледяным воздухом, и послал поисковый импульс.

Соларион не мог уйти далеко, слишком мало времени прошло. Тем более здесь, на «Новии Майорис», все еще заполненной эманациями варпа.

Каррас почувствовал вдалеке что-то темное, холодное и злое. Он ощутил множество ледяных осколков той же злобной сущности. И где-то совсем рядом, впереди, промелькнула знакомая искра.

Каррас настроился на этот проблеск и устремился вперед. Покинувшее физическое тело астральное «я» двигалось легко и быстро, не замечая преград реального мира, легко перемахивая препятствия. Он без труда ориентировался в пространстве, имея конечную цель, точно зная, куда бежать.

Это была его стихия, и здесь он ощущал себя практически всесильным.

Коридоры сменялись коридорами, лестницы — лестницами, а сияющая искра становилась все ближе и ощутимее.

Теперь Каррас уверенно шел по следу, словно кровавая гончая, безошибочно чувствуя, как впереди его ждет желанная добыча.

Душа Солариона не успела уйти далеко. Дезориентированный, его бесплотный дух блуждал бы здесь долго, пока не угодил бы в лапы порождениям варпа.

Истребительной команде удалось отбить одну из волн врагов, но сейчас они были куда более уязвимы, и без библиария станут легкой мишенью. Каррас и сам понимал, что слишком сильно рискует, покидая свое тело. Оставшиеся члены команды сделают все, чтобы защитить его, они не бросят его там, а значит, не смогут уйти.

А значит, времени мало.

Не ощущая усталости, Каррас бежал вперед, все сильнее сосредотачиваясь на своей цели. На задворках сознания он слышал шепот и голоса, но абстрагировался от всего, что могло сбить его с концентрации.

Коридоры вокруг становились светлее, к объектам возвращался цвет, тени рассеивались. В этих отсеках «Новии Майорис» еще работало освещение, и мигание аварийных ламп в ярком свете люм-полос выглядело не таким раздражающим.

На стенах все еще мелькали тени, и порой боковым зрением Каррас видел нечто, похожее на его собственную тень, бегущую параллельно с ним.

Но сейчас у него не было тени.

Его преследовали, но не атаковали, пытаясь запугать и отвлечь. Каррас уже сталкивался с такой тактикой и знал, что чем меньше внимания уделять призрачным теням, тем слабее они становятся. Он помнил, как испугался их первый раз, помнил, что сказал ему тогда наставник.

Тени словно почувствовали его решимость, сначала побледнев, а затем и вовсе сгинув.

Они просто пугали его.

Пока.

Свет в коридорах становился ярче и как будто бы белее. Цвета выгорали, изменялись оттенки, и все вокруг становилось похожим на старые, почти выцветшие видеозаписи — Каррас видел такие в скрипториуме Дамарота и в архивах Логополя.

Шлем остался на его физическом теле, и теперь Каррас смотрел глазами своего астрального «я», которого могло увидеть то, что недоступно было ни глазам космического десантника, ни авточувствам брони.

Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, Каррас направлялся все дальше и дальше, вверх по лестницам, вперед по коридорам. Едва ощутимая, ускользающая тень, едва заметный проблеск, почти неуловимый след — этого было достаточно, чтобы преследовать свою цель.

Каррас не чувствовал ни злости, ни страха, целиком отдавшись своей задаче. Стоит ему потерять концентрацию, поддаться эмоциям — и, сбившись с пути, он задержится здесь дольше, чем может себе позволить.

Тени вокруг начали сгущаться, силуэты проявились снова, сначала преследуя Призрака Смерти, а затем и поравнявшись с ним. Они вновь начали переплетаться в сложные рисунки и замирали, влажно поблескивая, словно свежие фрески.

Стены коридоров снова покрылись постоянно меняющимися узорами, то ли игрой света и тени, то ли психоделическими картинами, нарисованными нечестивой рукой.

Следующий поворот вывел Карраса в просторный холл. Здесь все стены кишели замысловатыми рисунками, сплетаясь в хитрую сеть. Каррас остановился, рассматривая рисунки. Сеть выглядела слишком объемной для простого рисунка и больше напоминала паутину. Отличное место, чтобы поджидать свою жертву.

Осталось только найти самого паука.

Каррас огляделся по сторонам. Яркая аура павшего Ультрадесантника ощущалась совсем близко, и хотелось думать, что он успел обойти эту сеть, а не угодил в ее путы.

Но предпринять что-либо Каррас не успел. Тени черными каплями потекли со стен, собираясь в ручьи, в потоки, устремляясь к центру холла. Они сливались, соединялись, поднимались — и через несколько мгновений перед Каррасом возвысился черный блестящий силуэт, словно укрытый мохнатым балахоном. Каррас не видел черт лица, но почему-то был уверен, что видит их. И что стоящая перед ним тварь смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

Балахон зашевелился, и Каррас понял, что то, что он вначале принял за перья или мех, на самом деле было тысячами длинных и тонких черных пальцев. Они шевелились, словно черви, как будто пытались ощупать воздух вокруг.

— Здравствуй, кодиций Лиандро Каррас из ордена Призраков Смерти, — толкнулся в виски низкий, тягучий голос. — Настало время поговорить еще раз.


	7. Chapter 7

Каррас помнил их прошлую встречу: тогда, подавленный мощью стоящей перед ним сущности, он даже не мог взглянуть на нее. Теперь же он смотрел ей в глаза — _чувствовал,_ что смотрит, — и не отводил взгляд.

Кажется, она и впрямь была настроена поговорить.

Тварь сделала плавный шаг вперед — плащ из тысяч пальцев всколыхнулся, — и Каррас машинально принял боевую стойку.

— Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, — отрезал он.

— Напротив, — демон как будто бы усмехнулся. — Жизни твоих друзей в моих руках. И твоя жизнь — тоже.

— Ты не получишь их.

— Смелое заявление, — гулкий бас превратился во вкрадчивый шепот и теперь как будто щекотал уши изнутри, — особенно для того, кто уже подвел меня однажды.

— У меня нет перед тобой обязательств, — отчеканил Лиандро.

— Я попросил тебя об одной маленькой услуге. Но ты не выполнил моего поручения. Глупое маленькое создание, ты действительно считаешь, что способен противостоять мне? Если бы ты поговорил со своим Экзорцистом, то узнал бы, скольких я уже сломал. И тех, что были подобны тебе, и тех, что были сильнее тебя. И каждый из них считал, что справится со мной. _Гепаксаммона нельзя отвергнуть!_

Грохочущий голос на мгновение оглушил Карраса. Фигура взмахнула полами плаща, мигом ставшими крыльями, снова превращаясь в ту огромную черную тень, какой она была на сводах зала.

Каррас машинально шагнул назад и помотал головой.

_Не убоюсь смерти, я — тот, кто воплощает смерть во имя Его…_

Голос, похожий на рев ветра, на раскаты грома, умолк, схлынул, оставив после себя лишь звон в ушах. Каррас глубоко вдохнул и снова поднял глаза.

— Все космические десантники скроены на один манер, — звон в ушах снова превратился во вкрадчивый шепот, почти шелест, — и за многие тысячелетия эта игра порядочно утомила меня, Лиандро Каррас. Послушай же. Жизни твоих братьев можно легко спасти. Вы уйдете отсюда и вернетесь домой с победой. Я знаю все, Призрак Смерти, — прошелестел голос, не дав ему возразить. — Я могу ответить на любой твой вопрос. Ты хочешь узнать свое будущее? Хочешь узнать, что ждет тебя, когда ты вернешься домой? Хочешь узнать то, что так долго скрывали от тебя? То, что прячет от тебя инквизитор? Задай мне вопрос, Лиандро. Просто задай мне вопрос.

Каррас шагнул вперед, поднимая подбородок. Он ощущал спиной тепло — Арквеманн в ножнах, оставшихся на его физическом теле, по всей видимости, чувствовал присутствие Губительных Сил и был вне себя от ярости и невозможности убить стоящее перед ним порождение варпа.

— Оставь свои знания себе, тварь. Можешь убить меня. Можешь убить нас всех. Но наши души ты не получишь. Или бейся со мной, или проваливай обратно в ту бездну, из которой ты вылез.

Демон расхохотался, захлопал огромными черными крыльями. Затем распахнул неразличимую пасть, засиявшую алым, выпустил еще одну голову на длинной шее. Та распахнула пасть, выпуская еще одну голову, и та распахнула пасть, выпуская еще одну голову, и та распахнула пасть, выпуская еще одну — и последняя из голов замерла прямо перед лицом Карраса, всматриваясь в его глаза. Тот отпрянул, но натолкнулся спиной на что-то твердое. Он дернулся, чувствуя, как невидимые путы обвивают его запястья, ноги, поднимаются выше, к самой шее, и сжимают горло.

— Твоя вера не делает тебе чести, Лиандро Каррас, — тихо прошелестела тварь. — Она всего лишь показывает глубину твоего заблуждения. Она показывает, как мало ты знаешь о своем Императоре и как правы те, кто считает космический десант всего лишь инструментом. Вы слепы и покорны, выдрессированы убивать тех, на кого укажет палец вашего господина. И это делает вас управляемыми. Ты можешь изменить свою судьбу, Призрак Смерти. Ты можешь стать тем, кем должен стать, а не тем, кого из тебя ваяет твой лживый наставник. Я чувствую в твоей душе зерно сомнения, Каррас, — длинный черный язык, вырвавшийся из неразличимого рта, словно обрисовал черты лица бьющегося в путах Карраса и втянулся обратно, — ты боишься. Как бы ты ни отрицал этого — ты боишься. Сделай же шаг сейчас. Прими решение, которого от тебя не ждут. Спаси своих братьев, спаси свою жизнь.

Каррас хрипло вдохнул и, повернув голову, взглянул в черноту, обрамленную капюшоном. Черные пальцы лежали так, словно голову демона держал десяток чужих рук.

— Отдай то, что принадлежит мне, — толкнулся в виски жесткий приказ.

— Здесь нет ничего, что принадлежало бы тебе, варпово отродье! — прорычал Каррас. Рык захлебнулся — горло сдавило сильнее.

— Отдай то, что принадлежит мне по праву. Отдай мне Раута, Призрак Смерти. Одна пародия на душу в обмен на четыре отличных, бесспорно достойных души. Ты знаешь, почему он стоит за твоим плечом. Ты знаешь, что происходит. Ты знаешь, что он в любой момент может убить тебя.

— Он подарит мне милость Императора только затем, чтобы спасти.

— Ты уверен? — демон совсем по-человечески усмехнулся, и даже этот вопрос прозвучал как будто снаружи, а не толкнулся в виски изнутри.

— Абсолютно, — выдохнул Каррас, пытаясь высвободить хоть немного собственной силы, вырваться из удерживающих его оков.

— Глупый мальчишка. Твоя вера делает тебя абсолютно слепым. И чем больше ты веришь, тем дальше уходишь по дороге, ведущей тебя к погибели. Я буду ждать тебя там, Лиандро. Я буду следить за твоим падением. Не трудись напрасно, — проговорил насмешливый голос, когда Каррас дернулся, — твоя сила здесь не поможет. Я не стану тебя убивать. Ты будешь жить, и твоя жизнь будет идти по моему плану.

Удерживающие путы неожиданно ослабли, исчезая, и Каррас, мигом приняв боевую стойку, уже собрался было призвать свою силу — но головы демона втянулись в пасти, и он, втянув последнюю под капюшон, взмахнул крыльями, подаваясь назад.

— Мы встретимся снова, Лиандро Каррас, — гулкий голос отдался где-то между ребер, — и наша следующая встреча произойдет быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

Ответить Каррас не успел: тварь взмахнула крыльями, пятном свежей краски растекаясь по стене, превращаясь в рисунок, затем чернила растеклись каплями, и узоры превратились в игру света и тени на проводах и панелях, исчезая совсем.

Каррас снова стоял в безлюдном холле.

Он устало потер лицо руками, на мгновение забыв, что находится не в своем теле. Аура Солариона ощущалась совсем рядом, и Каррас устремился вперед.

Нет.

Этого не будет никогда.

Ни один из членов его истребительной команды, его братьев, его друзей — никто и никогда не окажется во власти Губительных Сил.

Свет постепенно померк — в этих отсеках энергоснабжение уже почти полностью прекратилось, и теперь сумрак снова разрезали алые всполохи. Коридоры слились в единый серо-красный поток — серые стены, алые лампы, раздражающее мигание аварийных сигналов. Иногда видимость падала — коридоры заволакивало паром из лопнувших труб, дымом тлеющей проводки. Пару раз Карраса окатило облаком искр.

Он перемахнул через лужу какой-то мутной жидкости, в которой тускло отражались потолочные лампы, и ускорил бег, проскальзывая на поворотах. Он буквально ощущал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, как уходит каждая секунда, бесстрастно отсчитываемая хроно.

Коридоры сменяли друг друга — тонущие во тьме, залитые ярким светом, освещенные истерично моргающими аварийными лампами, подсвеченные мертвенно-бледными люм-полосами, едва разгоняющими сгущающиеся тени.

«Новия Майорис» умирала и, словно безнадежный больной, понимала это, но отчаянно цеплялась за жизнь, отчаянно двигалась вперед, пытаясь вырваться из цепких щупалец варпа. Она словно пыталась дать Каррасу несколько лишних, спасительных секунд, чтобы он успел добраться до своих.

Он успеет. Он должен успеть.

Сердца колотились, вспомогательное легкое работало на полную мощность, насыщая кровь необходимым кислородом.

Свернув за угол, Каррас оказался на лифтовой площадке. Через несколько шагов он нырнул в широкую арку последнего коридора. Двери, ведущие в общий зал пассажирского блока, были открыты, и Каррас, шагнув внутрь, со вздохом облегчения увидел четыре массивные фигуры в черных доспехах.

И замер, глядя на напряженные лица своих подчиненных.

— Грамотей? — прищурился Зид, словно не веря своим глазам. — Это действительно ты?

— Вы ждали кого-то другого? — неловко усмехнулся Каррас, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Он ведь…

— Связь оборвалась, когда ты велел нам дождаться тебя, — проговорил Фосс, шагнув вперед. — И с тех пор ты не отвечал на наши вызовы. Корабль на ладан дышит, капитан сообщила об эвакуации, поля Геллера уже почти отказали.

— Я же сказал, что выведу вас отсюда! — вырвалось у Карраса, и Зид с Фоссом переглянулись.

—  _Кому_ ты об этом сказал? — вскинулся Зид.

— Я же говорил об этом с вами, — Каррас нахмурился.

— Когда? — спросил стоящий рядом Соларион, и Каррас оглянулся на Ультрадесантника. Пальцы Солариона, живого и невредимого, лежали на рукояти гладия.

Каррас медленно обвел взглядом команду. Хмурые морщинки на обычно добродушном лице Фосса, напряженная поза Солариона, ледяной взгляд Раута, сжимающего в руке болт-пистолет, и обманчиво-расслабленный Зид, которому достаточно одного мгновения, одного удара сердца, чтобы снести чужую голову…

_Они не верят мне_ , понял Каррас.

— Вспоминай, что случилось, — негромко велел Зид, и Каррас ощутил, что Гвардейцу Ворона очень не хочется, чтобы его подозрения подтвердились. — Вспоминай, Грамотей. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. С кем ты разговаривал? С голосами в своей голове? И давно ты их слышишь?

Каррас глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

Что произошло? Что он только что видел? Они уже почти выбрались с корабля, затем Солариона… убили, затем Каррас попытался пойти за ним и столкнулся с Гепаксаммоном…

В какой момент его настигло видение? Что это было? Неразвитый дар предвидения дал о себе знать? Насмешка демона, морочащего ему голову? Или..?

Сухой щелчок предохранителя едва не заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Это не Каррас, — раздался хриплый голос Раута. Лиандро обернулся, обнаружив, что дуло болт-пистолета смотрит ему в голову.

— Раут, подожди, я… — Каррас вскинул было руку.

— Я чувствую скверну в тебе, Призрак Смерти, — оборвал его Экзорцист.

Каррас напрягся. Он не знал, что связывает демона и Дарриона Раута. Но Гепаксаммон уже утверждал один раз, что именно сила Раута не дала Каррасу умереть. Он только что говорил —  _говорил ли?_ — с ним еще раз. А значит… Значит, Раут может что-то ощутить.

Каррас осознал, что ему нечего ответить. Нечего возразить. Нечем оправдаться. Но во всем этом было что-то такое… что-то неправильное.

Впрочем, Рауту не нужен был его ответ.

Он выстрелил, и Каррас машинально вскинул руку, сотворяя ментальный щит. Болт натолкнулся на него и разорвался на осколки. Каррас повел рукой, концентрируя энергию, и невидимый удар отбросил Раута прочь.

— Настоящий Каррас больше всего на свете боялся собственной одержимости, — мягкий тембр Зида заледенел, и его киаварский акцент прорезался ярче, — он сам говорил об этом. Он предпочел бы смерть.

Растягивающиеся гласные превращали речь Зида в угрожающее мурлыканье — так мурлыкал бы хищник, решивший поиграть со своей добычей.

«Ты с ума сошел», едва не крикнул Каррас и осекся.

Зид был прав. Лиандро Каррас — тот, которого они знают и чьи встречи с демоном — его собственная тайна, — предпочел бы смерть.

— Ты не он, — холодно проговорил Зид, и эти слова прозвучали, как приговор.

Каррас едва успел вскинуть руки, снова создавая щит: Фосс и Соларион выстрелили практически одновременно, и болт-заряды разбились о невидимую преграду. Метнувшуюся к нему черную тень Каррас ощутил шестым чувством прежде, чем успел увидеть. Он развернулся, и с его пальцев сорвались голубоватые искры. Сияющий шар устремился вперед и, угодив в грудь Зида, отбросил его прочь.

Они действовали слаженно, как на тренировке: Каррас сам иногда тренировал их на совместные атаки, раскрывая тонкости нападения на псайкера. Но ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что однажды его братья выйдут против него, чтобы убить.

Он знал, что они не остановятся и не станут его слушать. Он чувствовал их злость, чувствовал желание отомстить за командира и в другое время порадовался бы этому.

Он чувствовал, как внутри разгорается ярость, как выплескивается в кровь боевой адреналин, как четко и привычно его разум анализирует ситуацию, боевые характеристики противников и их количество. Он хорошо знал их особенности, знал, кого нельзя подпускать близко, знал их слабые места — и использовал их.

Голубые искры, сорвавшиеся с его пальцев, посветлели, превращаясь в серебристо-белые иглы — и, собравшись в одну, ударили в лицо оказавшегося рядом Зида. Призрак странно всхлипнул, словно не сумев вздохнуть, и рухнул на пол. Красивое лицо пересекла уродливая алая полоса, словно удар от плети. Он еще судорожно дернулся, поскреб когтями — и затих.

Карраса окатило холодом. Он отрешенно услышал, как вскрикнул Фосс, и машинально, плохо соображая, что делает, выставил руку вперед, закрываясь ментальным щитом от отчаянного удара бывшего брата.

Он только что убил Зида. Своего брата, своего друга. Сам, своими собственными руками.

Фосс, взревев, ударил еще и еще, и руки Карраса, удерживающего щит, задрожали от напряжения.

Теперь они по разные стороны. До конца.

Каррас снял щит и снова взмахнул рукой. Фосса снесло прочь, впечатывая в стену, вместе с бросившимся на помощь Раутом. Обоих оглушило ударной волной, голову Максиммиона рассекло, и искаженное от боли и ярости лицо залила кровь. Он попытался встать, но тело слушалось плохо, и массивный Имперский Кулак неловко завозился, напоминая упавшего на спину жука.

Каррас выдохнул и, шагнув вперед, расправил плечи и поднял взгляд, глядя в светлые глаза стоящего напротив него Ультрадесантника.

— Варпово отродье, — сплюнул тот. — Я знал, что наш командир этим кончит.

— Ты ненавидел его? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Каррас.

— Я не обязан перед тобой исповедоваться.

Соларион сжал в руках болтер, и Каррас покачал головой.

— Ты не убьешь меня на расстоянии, Игнацио. Ты сам видел: болты и пули против меня бессильны.

— Ты трусишь подойти ближе? — вскинулся тот.

— Напротив. У меня, — у того Карраса, которого ты знал, — есть понятие о чести. Хватит ли _тебе_ смелости подойти ближе?

Соларион смерил его взглядом и убрал болтер. Вытащив из ножен гладий, он шагнул вперед, занимая позицию. Каррас отвел руку в сторону, концентрируя энергию в пальцах. Призрачный клинок неожиданно легко откликнулся на зов, и Каррас ощутил твердую рукоять.

Соларион ударил первым.

На тренировках в ямах Дамарота они с Каррасом часто заканчивали ничьей — без своего дара Каррас находился в равных условиях со всеми и также перенимал приемы у наставников и остальных братьев. Зид то и дело отпускал шпильки в его адрес, когда выходил против него один на один, но за время спаррингов Каррас получил достаточно ценного опыта.

Но и Солариона недаром сочли достойным службы в Карауле Смерти.

Клинки с лязгом встретились, высекая голубоватые искры. В льдистых глазах Игнацио плескалась неподдельная ненависть, и Каррасу оставалось только гадать, на кого она была направлена — на тварь, которая, как считал Ультрадесантник, захватила тело его командира, или на самого командира, с самой первой встречи бывшего для Солариона бельмом на глазу?

Но гадать было некогда: точные удары Солариона не оставляли Каррасу ни секунды на размышления. Игнацио тоже многому научился на тренировках.

Каррас наносил удар за ударом — и каждый раз встречал жестокий отпор, едва успевая парировать. И чем больше, чем сильнее он бил, тем более теплым ощущался в руке клинок, тем сильнее грелась рукоять, подпитываясь психической энергией библиария. Каррас сильнее стискивал меч, ощущая, как тот обжигает руки. В его сердце все сильнее клокотал боевой азарт, все сильнее выплескивалась злость — на себя, на Сигму, на демона, на своих товарищей…

Мог ли он повернуть обратно?

Мог ли он просто дать Солариону убить себя?

_Нет_.

_Это неправильно._

_Так не должно быть._

Соларион ненавидел его. Его, Лиандро Карраса, Призрака Смерти, а не ту сущность, которая якобы захватила его тело. И если дать ему возможность убить сейчас, то пятно позора ляжет и на него, и на весь Ультрадесант.

Этого Каррас допускать не собирался.

Никто из них не должен был страдать из-за его ошибки. Ни павший Зид, ни рычащий от ярости Соларион, ни сдавленно ругающийся где-то позади Фосс, ни даже Раут.

Каррас собрал последние силы и атаковал. Он бил и бил, позволив своей злости переплавиться в силу. Его могучие удары раз за разом заставляли Солариона отступать, раз за разом заставляли ошибаться. Ультрадесантник был вынужден переключиться с атаки на оборону, блокируя и закрываясь, и его руки постепенно начинали деревенеть от напряжения. Несколько раз Каррас едва не пробил его блок — в последнее мгновение Соларион успел уклониться, чтобы тут же закрыться от следующего удара.

Он отступал все дальше и дальше, атаки Карраса становились все отчаянней и отчаянней — и следующий удар выбил гладий из пальцев Солариона.

Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Каррас ударил его ногой — и Соларион тяжело рухнул на пол. Откатиться в сторону он уже не успел: Каррас прижал его к полу сабатоном.

Острие клинка Призрака Смерти уткнулось в горжет доспеха Ультрадесантника.


	8. Chapter 8

Пот застилал глаза, и Каррас несколько раз моргнул, не сводя взгляда со своей жертвы. Соларион замер, с ненавистью глядя на стоящего над ним командира. Его поджатые губы побелели и скривились, но он ничего не сказал.

Оба они понимали, что бой окончен.

_Этого не должно быть._

Руку обожгло жаром. Каррас сильнее стиснул пальцы, чувствуя, как жар отдается в руке болью, а клинок почти неощутимо вибрирует. Но то, что Каррас сначала принял за жажду чужой крови, оказалось нежеланием наносить удар.

Чужое, холодное негодование ударило в затылок, а жар в руке стал нестерпимым.

Каррас едва не разжал пальцы, когда клинок в его руках вспыхнул.

_Что ты делаешь, Лиандро?_

Он не слышал голоса, но чувствовал его глубину, его мягкий, низкий тембр.

Но этот голос совершенно точно не принадлежал его хадиту.

Существо, говорившее с ним, было куда старше, куда мудрее — и сейчас оно смотрело на Карраса, и в его взгляде была боль и бесконечная, застарелая печаль.

_Остановись, мальчик. Остановись._

Обжигающий жар, причиняющий боль даже сквозь латную перчатку, сменился спокойным, ровным теплом, распространяющимся от руки по всему телу.

_Оглянись. Неужели ты не видишь?_

Клинок сиял все ярче — Соларион отвернулся, закрывая глаза, даря тем самым Каррасу секунду передышки.

И этого было достаточно, чтобы понять.

Тонкий клинок в руках Карраса стал тяжелее и больше, и яркий, теплый свет, струящийся от лезвия, становился все ярче. Краски вокруг побледнели, скрываясь за этим сиянием, тени обозначились резче.

Каррас взял меч двумя руками и отступил назад.

Арквеманн. Вернее, его душа, вся суть древней, благородной реликвии, которую стискивала сейчас в несуществующих руках собственная душа Карраса.

Он вспомнил, зачем и как он здесь оказался.

Его физическое тело по-прежнему стояло на коленях далеко отсюда. Его меч по-прежнему покоился в ножнах. Но сами они здесь. И у них есть цель.

Каррас сделал еще шаг назад, и Соларион, почувствовав это, открыл глаза, отползая прочь. Сияние меча стало мягким и теплым, и уже не так резало глаза.

— Почему ты не убил меня, ведьмокровка? — хрипло спросил Соларион.

— Потому что я пришел спасти тебя.

— Спасти? — переспросил Соларион. — Ты называешь это спасением?

— Я пришел за тобой, Игнацио. Я пришел, чтобы отвести тебя обратно. У нас не так много времени. Идем же, нам пора возвращаться.

— Хорошая попытка, тварь, — Соларион криво усмехнулся, — убедительная.

Каррас молча развернулся и отошел прочь. Он не боялся оставлять Солариона за спиной: сияние Арквеманна успокаивало и придавало уверенности. Он сделал несколько резких шагов, и, размахнувшись, одним ударом снес голову барахтающемуся на полу Фоссу. Мутная бурая жидкость окатила пол, и могучее тело, последний раз содрогнувшись, замерло — чтобы медленно рассыпаться тлеющим пеплом.

Следующий удар — и от тела Раута осталась такая же черная пыль.

Подойдя к лежащему на полу Зиду, Каррас всадил лезвие в грудь Гвардейца Ворона, и за несколько секунд мертвое тело истлело, оставив после себя лишь черный пепел.

— Я следующий? — криво усмехнулся Соларион.

Каррас покачал головой.

— Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя, — повторил он.

— Ты только что убил собственных братьев и едва не убил меня, — холодно проговорил Ультрадесантник. — Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен поверить тебе.

Каррас посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот же стальной взгляд светлых глаз, который он уже видел там, над пропастью.

— Арквеманн в моей руке, Игнацио. Этот меч не дался бы в руки нечестивой твари.

— Докажи мне, что он настоящий.

Каррас глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, перехватив меч поудобнее, протянул его Солариону.

— Возьми. Поверь мне и возьми его.

Соларион посмотрел на протянутый ему меч, щурясь от теплого сияния, и снова перевел взгляд на Карраса.

 

***

 

Время тянулось ужасающе медленно. Наверное, хроно просто спятил: он монотонно отсчитывал секунды, показывая, что прошла всего половина стандартного часа, хотя по ощущениям тянулись уже добрые сутки.

Трое Караульных молчали, не решаясь помешать Каррасу и сбить его с концентрации. Что сейчас творилось в его разуме, угадать было невозможно, и эта неизвестность делала ожидание все более мучительным.

Каррас не двигался, крепко сжимая пальцы лежащего перед ним Солариона, и, кажется, даже не дышал. Белая кожа и отсутствие волос на голове превращали Призрака Смерти в не очень искусно вылепленную статую, которую зачем-то обрядили в доспех Караула. Шрамы на лице казались трещинами, покрывшими белый мрамор из-за дождя и ветра.

По пересеченному старым шрамом виску Карраса медленно сползла капля пота. Он коротко вздрогнул, как будто от резкого звука, и снова замер, не открывая глаз.

Висящее в воздухе напряжение можно было потрогать руками, но нарушить изматывающее молчание никто не торопился.

Где-то рядом тихо шипел вырывающийся из трубы пар, где-то недалеко что-то гулко стучало, над головой потрескивали еще не отключившиеся люм-полосы. К влажному пару отработанной воды, пересыщенной присадками, примешивался едкий запах нечестивой крови, растекшейся на полу.

До выхода оставалось совсем недалеко. Они преодолели уже большую часть пути. И тем отвратительнее было это ожидание.

Каррас вздрогнул еще раз — и, хрипло всхлипнув, согнулся и судорожно выдохнул сквозь зубы, как будто его пронзило клинком. Он силился разогнуться и вдохнуть, но его как будто что-то тянуло к земле, заставляя сгибаться все сильнее, почти утыкаясь лбом в лежащее перед ним тело. Его пальцы конвульсивно сжались, отчаянно пытаясь удержать чужую руку.

Сухой щелчок перезарядки в тишине зала показался оглушительно громким.

С губ Дарриона Раута беззвучно соскользнули первые строчки литании. И через мгновение Экзорцист осекся, когда у его горла словно из воздуха материализовались молниевые когти.

— Одно движение — и ты покойник, Смотрящий, — раздался негромкий голос над самым ухом.

— Не дури, Гвардеец Ворона, — процедил Раут сквозь зубы. — У меня приказ командира.

Он дернулся — и замер, обнаружив, что когти сильнее прижались к горжету.

— Я быстрее, — прошипел Зид.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы его душа стала добычей Губительных Сил? — Раут взрыкнул, но когти у его горла не двигались.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— Я знаю.

— Ты видел хоть раз, как работают Призраки Смерти?

— Я видел многое. Для Карраса будет благом, если ты дашь мне спасти его.

— Надо же, ты умеешь злиться и даже излагать свои мысли не цитатами, — фыркнул Зид. — Пенек, засвидетельствуй, — с веселой злостью бросил он, не поворачиваясь, — а то, когда Грамотей очухается, он мне не поверит.

Фосс шумно выдохнул, но ничего не сказал, явно соображая, кому из них нужнее его помощь.

— Убери когти, — рыкнул Раут.

— Убери болтер.

— Ты нарушаешь приказ командира. И его гибель будет на твоей совести.

— Извини, что краду у тебя эту честь, — издевательски протянул Зид, не двигаясь. — Мы, вороны — птицы противные, тащим все, что плохо лежит. Привычка экономить боезапас, знаешь ли.

— Ты готов запятнать честь своего ордена? — Раут не торопился опускать руку, все еще держа корчащегося Карраса на прицеле.

— Знаешь, когда дело касается моих друзей, я становлюсь отвратительно сентиментальным, — Зид вызывающе усмехнулся. — И куда больше верю собственному опыту, чем чужому.

— Твоя сентиментальность подвергает опасности нас всех, твое неповиновение бросает пятно на всю команду, Гвардеец Ворона. И ты будешь отвечать перед Советом Караула, когда мы выберемся отсюда.

— Ты хотел сказать —  _если_ мы выберемся? И если ты сейчас пристрелишь нашего единственного библиария…

Умолкнув, Зид резко обернулся, услышав тихий и хриплый стон. Раут вскинул руку — и в то же мгновение Зид одним точным движением выбил из нее болтер.

Они вздохнули почти одновременно: Соларион закашлялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, как вытащенная на берег рыба, а Каррас, разгибаясь, пытался отдышаться, словно только что обежал весь корабль по периметру. Он открыл глаза, обводя команду мутным взглядом, соображая, что произошло в его отсутствие, затем сжал руку Солариона, проверяя пульс.

— Всё, — выдохнул он. — Пока всё. Но времени мало. Его нужно отнести в челнок, там есть оборудование…

Он кашлянул, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Фосс молча подошел ближе, поднимая Ультрадесантника на руки. Каррас попытался встать, пошатнулся, но все же неловко отмахнулся от поддержавшего его Зида.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло ответил он.

— Да-да, конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Призрак. — Это вовсе не тебя шатает, это просто варп-шторм, и на корабле сильная качка.

Каррас хотел было возразить, но ноги держали плохо, и он с благодарностью оперся на подставленное плечо. Зид крепко сжал его локоть и повернулся к подобравшему болтер Рауту.

— Смотрящий, — лучезарно улыбнулся он, выдержав испепеляющий взгляд Экзорциста, — если уж так хочется во что-нибудь пострелять — прикрой нас. А то у нас, как видишь, заняты руки.

Раут ничего не ответил. Проверив состояние оружия, он подошел ближе и, не говоря ни слова, подхватил Карраса под второй локоть.

 

***

 

— Я совершенно не помню, как они дотащили нас до челнока, — покачал головой Каррас, отхлебывая еще унаэри, и задумчиво повертел в руках почти опустевшую чашку, гоняя по дну последние капли. — Кажется, до него я еще дошел своими ногами. По крайней мере, брат Зид ничего не сказал мне о том, что им пришлось тащить меня волоком. А вот что было дальше, я не помню абсолютно — в себя я пришел уже на борту «Святой Неварры», когда нас подобрали. Могу и ошибаться, но кажется, мне даже что-то приснилось, пока мы летели. О том, что произошло, пока я был… вне своего тела, я узнал уже потом, со слов брата Фосса. Он очень просил меня не ругаться на Призрака, — добавил Каррас со смешком, допивая остатки, и отставил чашку на столик.

— Тем не менее, Зифер Зид нарушил твой прямой приказ и вынудил Раута поступить так же. Это серьезный проступок, — заметил Варий, но в его голосе не было слышно осуждения.

— Он спас этим жизнь и мне, и Солариону, — развел руками Каррас. — Я не могу на него сердиться. Впрочем, это его обычный стиль, — вздохнул он, помолчав. — Конечно, я просил командование о снисхождении, но им решать, наказывать его или нет.

— Принимая во внимание сложившуюся ситуацию и последствия его поступка, полагаю, он отделается банальным выговором от капеллана, без занесения этого выговора в личное дело, — Варий пристроил руки на колени, сцепив пальцы в замок. — За долгие годы существования Караула командованию доводилось разбирать самые разные ситуации. И поверь мне, Лиандро, редкий приговор был вынесен несправедливо.

— Это обнадеживает, — Каррас кивнул. — Тем более что куда сильнее меня волнует наша основная миссия. Потому что ее мы провалили.

— Нет, кодиций, — покачал головой Варий, и Каррас вопросительно поднял брови. — Как раз со своей основной миссией вы справились, и справились неплохо.

Несколько секунд Каррас смотрел в темно-фиолетовые глаза эпистолярия.

— Нашей основной целью была вовсе не станция, верно? Вы проверяли нашу сработанность?

— Можно сказать и так, — спокойно ответил Аэшкер. — Но в первую очередь меня интересовало развитие событий во время твоей встречи с демоном.

— То есть вы знали о том, что он появится? — Каррас неверяще нахмурился. — Вы знали о том, что произойдет на «Новии Майорис»?

— Мы предполагали. Да, вариантов развития событий было несколько, и, безусловно, смерть капитана Котты и потеря целого экипажа — это не самый лучший из них. Каттея Котта была надежным человеком и хорошо знала свое дело. Но порой чем-то приходится жертвовать, чтобы достичь необходимой цели и вступить на необходимый путь.

— Вы пожертвовали целым кораблем, чтобы приманить демона на _нас_? — переспросил Каррас, чувствуя, как в груди заворочался ледяной ком. Ненавистный блокиратор не давал выпустить ярость на полную силу, и теперь она билась внутри, выжигая душу.

— Не на вас, — ответил Аэшкер. — На тебя.

Перед глазами у Карраса потемнело. Он вскочил на ноги, бросаясь вперед, едва не перескочив низкий столик, вытягивая руку, чтобы если не добраться до горла эпистолярия, то хотя бы схватить его за ворот — и его тут же отбросило назад ударом невидимых рук.

Каррас рухнул на диван, чувствуя, как те же невидимые руки продолжают крепко прижимать его запястья.

— Сядь и успокойся, Лиандро, — ровно велел Варий. Его глаза тускло сияли голубоватым светом. — Ты должен выслушать меня.

— Я услышал достаточно, — рыкнул Каррас, но Аэшкер только покачал головой.

— Кому, как не тебе, знать о том, к чему приводят поспешные выводы? Выслушай меня, Лиандро. Мне тоже доводилось встречаться с этим демоном.

Каррас перестал сопротивляться, и невидимая хватка ослабла, а сияющие голубым цветом глаза Вария снова потемнели.

— Некоторые члены командования считают, что тебе будет лучше оставаться в неведении, — продолжил он. — Но я полагаю это неправильным. Незнание — слишком зыбкая вещь. Сейчас я могу ответить на твои вопросы, которых у тебя, готов поспорить, предостаточно. Узнай ты позже — и что ты станешь делать с этим знанием? К каким выводам ты придешь?

— Явно не к тем, которые были бы удобны вам, — хмуро проговорил Каррас.

Варий мягко улыбнулся.

— Не без этого. Но я по себе знаю, что это такое и к чему может привести незнание. Поэтому вопреки кое-чьим желаниям, я расскажу тебе — если ты соизволишь меня выслушать.

— Тот, кто настаивает на нашем неведении — это Сигма? — спросил Каррас, расслабляя мышцы. Удерживающие его невидимые руки исчезли совсем, и Каррас потер ноющие кисти, снова устраиваясь на диване.

— Нет. Даже Сигма не знает всего, — Аэшкер понимающе усмехнулся, тоже принимая более расслабленную позу. — Но того, о чем он знает, ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы не одобрить эту затею. Риск был слишком велик, а вы — лучшая из его подчиненных команд. Мое командование стоит несколько выше, поэтому у него не оставалось выбора. Слишком важной была цель. К тому же вероятность вашего успеха была куда выше, чем вероятность провала.

— То есть вы предвидели наше будущее, эпистолярий?

— Я видел разные варианты, — уклончиво ответил Варий. — Будущее — величина непостоянная. Каждый наш шаг, каждое наше действие, каждая наша мысль о действии — все это уже уводит нас на другую тропу и, возможно, не самую лучшую. И та тропа, которую мы выбираем сами, делает нас именно теми, кто мы есть. Думаю, тебе об этом неоднократно говорили твои наставники.

Каррас кивнул.

— Вернемся же к нашему вопросу. Я обещал рассказать тебе все с самого начала. Посмотри на меня внимательно. Ответы на некоторые твои вопросы в буквальном смысле написаны на моем лице.

— Отсутствие знаков различия на доспехах сказало мне больше во время нашей первой встречи, эпистолярий.

— Я не Черный Щит, — согласно кивнул Варий. — Формально меня и вовсе не существует. Но ты абсолютно прав, Лиандро. Мой генетический отец — примарх Третьего легиона Фулгрим Фениксиец. И моя история должна была окончиться уже очень и очень давно.

Варий нахмурился, и его темно-фиолетовые глаза словно бы потемнели сильнее, приобретая оттенок грозового неба.

— Нас набралось где-то с полроты. Достаточное количество десантников, чтобы забрать корабль и уйти. Мы надеялись, что нас примут в свои ряды те, кто остался верен Императору. Но нас ожидала совсем другая судьба. Я не знаю, был ли тот варп-шторм вызван подчиненными Архипредателя, или же нам просто не повезло — но как бы там ни было, мы потеряли свет Астрономикона и провели в варпе много времени. Слишком много, чтобы наш корабль смог это пережить. Когда генераторы защитных полей вышли из строя, мы пытались бороться. Но у нас не было никого, кто мог бы нам помочь. Фулгрим принципиально отказался от библиариума, считая таких, как я, мутантами и порченым семенем. Он не терпел ни малейших отклонений. Возможно, пробудись мой дар раньше, я был бы убит. И мне долго казалось, что так было бы лучше. Но вместо этого мой дар стал моим последним щитом.

Варий вздохнул и ненадолго умолк. Каррас не стал его подталкивать. Теперь пришел его черед быть молчаливым исповедником.

— Закрытый психическим щитом, я наблюдал за тем, как мои братья превращаются в монстров. Как они убивают и пожирают друг друга. Я звал на помощь Императора в тщетной надежде, что Он услышит меня, хотя и понимал, что отсюда Он меня не услышит, да и наверняка у Него есть дела поважнее, чем спасать шкуру одного десантника, когда вопрос стоит о жизни всего Империума. Много раз я хотел сбросить этот щит и принять свою смерть — и каждый раз не мог этого сделать. Я испугался, Лиандро. Я был в отчаянии. Я не контролировал собственную силу, а вокруг меня творился ад. Я не знаю, сколько времени провел так, но в чувство меня привела уже истребительная команда Караула Смерти, посланная для обследования на неизвестный корабль, выпавший из варпа. Они убили тех, кто еще шевелился, кто когда-то был десантниками, а меня забрали с собой. Не такая уж оригинальная история, на самом деле, — Варий улыбнулся, и шрамы на его щеках снова придали его взгляду оттенок лукавства, выглядящего сейчас не совсем уместно.

— Во время своего вынужденного заточения на корабле, когда все мои братья пали жертвами Губительных Сил, я и столкнулся с Гепаксаммоном, — продолжил Варий, и Каррас нахмурился, услышав это имя. — Он пришел не за ними. Он пришел за мной. Увещевал, запугивал, пытался улестить. Знаешь, я даже чуть было не согласился, — Варий виновато улыбнулся, глядя в сторону, — но все же моей выдержки оказалось достаточно. Он обещал многое, и многое предлагал. Я не видел его с тех пор больше — до определенного момента. Я не могу посвятить тебя во все детали, но скажу одно: вами заинтересовались, и меня подключили к работе. Просматривая линии будущего, я увидел высокую вероятность вашей встречи с демоном. Если не на борту «Новии Майорис», так где-то еще, но демон, похоже, решительно был настроен поговорить с тобой, Лиандро. Мне потребовалось большое количество сил и времени, чтобы сделать все аналитические выкладки и прояснить наиболее вероятные варианты, но факт оставался фактом. Твое будущее выглядело довольно мрачно, и мы приняли решение… подготовить вас. Поэтому в планы Сигмы были внесены некоторые изменения, и вместо вашей следующей цели вы были отправлены на Каллай, вместо другой истребительной команды.

— Так мы все-таки были там? — не удержался Каррас, и Варий кивнул.

— Вы были там, Лиандро. Места и люди, о которых ты помнишь, существуют на самом деле. И, чтобы тебе спокойнее спалось, я скажу, что вы прекрасно справились со своим заданием. Пусть оно и было не тем, о чем ты помнишь.

— Что мы там делали? — спросил Каррас, но Варий только развел руками.

— У Караула свои секреты, друг мой. Я и так рассказал больше, чем тебе следует знать. Миссия на Каллае изначально была рассчитана не на вас, поэтому ее детали принадлежат не вам.

— Но выполнили ее мы.

— Вы принесли клятву. Вы не могли бы отказаться, — Варий усмехнулся, — поэтому просто поверь мне на слово, кодиций.

— Хорошо, — Каррас, помолчав, кивнул. Настаивать было бессмысленно.

— Я надеюсь, что все, о чем я рассказал тебе, останется между нами? — Варий вопросительно поднял бровь, словно не сомневаясь в его ответе.

— Даю слово. Но я хочу знать, эпистолярий, зачем вам это все? Чтобы убедиться в моей преданности Императору? Выяснить, насколько я хороший командир?

— И это тоже. Но больше всего меня интересует, почему демон заинтересовался тобой. Возможно, я получу ответ и на свой вопрос. Кто знает, может быть, однажды мы сможем одолеть его. Так или иначе, Лиандро, я буду присматривать за тобой.

Каррас благодарно кивнул.

— Ты рисковал своей жизнью ради меня, — продолжил Варий. — И я бы хотел быть чем-нибудь полезным тебе. В пределах разумного. Ты хочешь узнать, что ждет тебя и твою команду, кодиций?

Каррас смерил его долгим взглядом. Предложение было заманчивым. Гепаксаммон предлагал ему то же самое.

И, сказать по правде, Каррас одинаково не верил им обоим.

— Нет, благодарю, — покачал он головой. — Я не уверен, что это облегчит мне жизнь. К тому же, как вы справедливо заметили, именно то, что мы выбираем сами, делает нас теми, кто мы есть.

_И именно мой выбор ведет меня по той тропе, которую избрал для меня хадит,_ подумалось Каррасу. К худу это было или к добру, он не знал наверняка. Но он и не узнает, если не пройдет этой дорогой до конца.

Варий удовлетворенно кивнул, и Каррас ощутил себя так, словно успешно прошел последний тест.

— Хочешь, я запишу для тебя рецепт этого напитка? — спросил Аэшкер, указав глазами на пустые чашечки. — Унаэри — прекрасное дополнение к любой беседе.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — ответил Каррас, — не думаю, что у меня будет возможность его приготовить.

— Кто знает, — мягкая улыбка Вария стала шире. — Будущее, как уже говорилось, вариативно.

 

**PS.**

…закрыв за собой дверь, Каррас глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, словно проветривая легкие, а заодно и голову, от утомительно долгого разговора. Цветочное послевкусие еще едва уловимо ощущалось на языке.

Каррас повернулся и направился к выходу из отсека. Впереди был достаточно долгий перерыв до следующей миссии: истребительная команда «Коготь» получила несколько циклов заслуженного отдыха. Есть время, чтобы дать возможность Солариону как следует восстановиться, есть время, чтобы обдумать услышанное, есть время, чтобы придумать, что и как рассказать остальной команде.

Каррас усмехнулся. Зид наверняка взбесится: он терпеть не может весь этот режим секретности, а теперь еще и собственный командир начинает недоговаривать. И кто знает, насколько это пошатнет его доверие.

«Ты привыкнешь со временем», сказал тогда Марн Лохейн, когда сам Лиандро в первый раз столкнулся с этим.

Пожалуй, он и вправду привык. Привык дозировать информацию, привык выбирать более обтекаемые формулировки, привык не раскрывать все карты сразу. Возможно, именно этому его хотел научить Афион Кордат, отправляя в Караул Смерти. Что ж, не самое плохое качество для будущего месазара ордена.

Каррас нахмурился и помотал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли.

Месазаром должен быть его хадит. Так будет правильно.

А сейчас есть проблемы поважнее. Аэшкер сказал, что будет присматривать за ним — а значит, придется учитывать еще несколько дополнительных факторов. В том числе и то, о чем Каррас не стал рассказывать.

То, о чем Аэшкеру совершенно не нужно было знать.

Расправив плечи, Каррас ускорил шаг. 


End file.
